


A Night at the Opera

by ArgonTheConqueror



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonTheConqueror/pseuds/ArgonTheConqueror
Summary: Aang's not looking forward to being bored to death at the Fire Nation Opera. Good thing that someone else is extremely bored at the opera as well. Here follows a mostly-wholesome record of their adventures. And some blunders.
Relationships: Aang/Mai (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleQueenTrashMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenTrashMouth/gifts).



> Hello, ArgonTheConqueror here.
> 
> It's been a very, very long time since I've been writing. No, I'm not dead, as much as my hiatus would strongly suggest.
> 
> This work would not have happened without the assistance and inspiration from LittleQueenTrashMouth, who dragged me tooth and nail into expanding the Aang/Mai Cinematic Universe, as she terms it. Make no mistake, without her this fic would not exist, and you owe her your thanks if my execution of her vision turns out well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

There were a lot of times Aang felt free. Airbenders always felt free, that’s normally the rule. This was not one of those times. 

Being the Avatar has its perks. Constant adulation from the masses, free food almost always, and of course, invitations to events the world over.

By now, Aang knew which invitations to trash and which to attend. Sadly, this was not an invitation which could be ignored. The Season Opening Gala at the Fire Nation’s Royal Opera House was not an event any Avatar could miss, especially not with Zuko’s royal seal on it. Every single year Aang has received that letter, but now the Fire Lord wants him there. Oh dear.

He remembers the time he went willingly to the opera once. Once.

He also knew that quite a few Fire Nation elites would gladly give life and limb to even spend a moment there at the Gala, and for once he wished he could take his burden and give it to another.

But no, it is down to his dreadful fate to be thrown into those stuffy seats with spirit-damned delegates, lords, ambassadors, generals, and officials alike, all clamouring for just a crumb of conversation with the Avatar. Damned social climbers. Worst of all, Zuko himself wouldn’t be there, even with his Royal Seal on the invitation and all. Lucky bastard. Apparently, the Fire Lord wishes for the Avatar to take his place while he is... indisposed.

But of course, the people who run the Fire Nation would be there, and they would be rather disappointed at both him and their Fire Lord were he to not show his face. Damn it, he was a spirit ambassador, not a human one! 

Still, it was his duty to hold the balance between the nations, and an evening with Fire Nation elites would ensure they knew the Avatar was real and a close confidante of the Fire Lord. Representing the Fire Lord in official functions was highly covered, of course, an honour given only to those his closest circles. For this one evening, Aang almost wished he were orbiting just outside those circles.

A loud roar from Appa interrupted his invitation-reading. By now, the ten-ton sky bison could practically read his thoughts.

“I know, Appa. It’s just one evening though. It will all be over before I know it.”

Appa hummed in response.

“And who knows? Maybe something really special can happen at the opera.”

This time, Aang received no answer from his companion.

It is a testament to Zuko’s skill in finding him that the invitation reached his hands a mere three days before the Gala. It gave him just enough time to get himself ready. Most airbender monks would not dare to enrich themselves with formal clothing beyond their robes, but the Avatar needed to be ready for any social situation. Aang hated having to dress to the nines, but all the other guests would be too. Them seeing an Avatar dressed poorly would not bode well for his reputation. Or for Zuko’s, for that matter. 

And so, he readied himself for an evening of complete boredom, and landed in the courtyard of the Royal Palace. He was a regular there, at least, and Appa could get some well-deserved rest. Aang made a mental note to make sure he buys an apple after the gala for Appa. 

With the gala being an evening of spectacle over spectacle as every guest tries to outdo another in flaunting their wealth, Aang felt obligated to do something similar. He had little in the way of wealth, but no attendee will forget seeing the Avatar fly in, that’s for sure. He needed to have his presence be known, even if he hated what that would bring. 

Aang thanked the spirits for making sure he arrived just before the performance started. That way he could be spared the onslaught of greetings and well-wishes from the thousands of men and women in attendance. He may not be able to avoid the entire evening, but this does lighten the load.

As he ascended the stairs to the Royal Tier, Aang could feel every single pair of eyes in the opera house glued on him. Gossip travels fast amongst the Fire Nation’s elites, and none who heard it would miss an opportunity to get a glimpse of the Avatar. Plus, they could clearly see he was here alone. Some unscrupulous nobles may already be planning to accost him later with a betrothal to one of their daughters. Scratch that. They’re not just planning it, they’ll do it!

The spirits were kind enough to ensure he could make a straight beeline towards the centre box. He only hoped their kindness extended to having the Royal Box to himself. 

This was not the case. Aang could feel the air currents tighten almost imperceptibly as he opened the door. Someone here has been expecting him.

“It is an honour to be in your presence, Avatar Aang.” A middle-aged man spoke. Aang had absolutely no idea who this could be, but certainly someone with connections if he found his way to the Royal Box. “I am General Yoshida, one of the Fire Lord’s advisors.”

That’s interesting, Zuko never mentioned in the invitation that he’d be sharing the Royal Box. Aang does his best to do a respectful Fire Nation bow. This general seemed nice enough at first glance, but further details remained to be seen. The least Aang could do was be respectful. 

“Greetings, General Yoshida. It is likewise an honour to join you at this Gala.” Aang was never one for procedure and pomp, but he was a diplomat, and that meant learning how to sound as inoffensive as he could possibly be. “I know little about opera, but I hope it will be an excellent performance.”

“I know many of the performers myself. They never fail, especially when the Avatar himself is in the audience tonight.” Oh great, now everyone onstage will be staring at his box as they belt out ear-shattering screeches and yowls. “I cannot envision a world where they would falter under strain. If anything, I know the stress makes them even better, given that...”

Aang relaxed into his far-too-comfortable seat if that was even possible for a chair. General Yoshida had continued on about the virtues of the players, but his ears had long removed those extraneous noises from ever being received.

A jarring blast from the horns broke Aang’s semi-trance. Whoever the composer was, he loved a big splash. With it came the “singing”. As much as he admired the skill required to sing those notes, Aang also strongly admired the resolve it takes to dedicate your entire life towards sounding so very horrifying. 

“This scene’s meant to resemble a riot, Avatar.” The reminder that there was someone next to him whisked Aang back to attention. “My troops had to quell many of them a long, long time ago. The composer does not capture the true chaos of it, though. Or the methods you need to do it right.”

And there goes Aang’s respect for this man.

“Is it true that the Avatar state makes you completely invincible?” The General seemed insistent on getting some conversation out of Aang, something he was very intent on keeping from this man now. “If it does, I can only imagine putting down rebellions like these would be easy for you.”

“I suppose it might.” Aang wasn’t about to give this warmonger any more information if his life depended on it. “But it depends.”

Aang thought he could hear some sort of scoff from the general, but the music drowned it out. It was time for some fresh air, he felt.

“If you will excuse me.” Aang got up as fast as he could without raising suspicion. Good thing too that Yoshida seemed more focused on the music.

Of course, the Avatar can’t just sneak out into the public areas without being noticed. There’s a reason why Aang always has a beanie on hand. Turns out that most people don’t recognise him without the tattoos.

For a gala where the entire Fire Nation’s elites would be present, the lobby was too silent, and the air too still. Not the best environment for an airbender, Aang knows. He made straight for the balcony, where at least he hopes to get some freedom during this evening.

The cool autumn breeze was a much welcome change from the opera house’s oppressive stuffy air. The balcony was well-lit with bright lights, but it was the full moon that made the difference. This is what it feels to have some freedom, he thinks. Much to his surprise, he wasn’t alone. 

The first thing Aang notices about this mystery woman is her hair. It flowed freely with the evening breeze. Brilliant red flowers adorned her pitch-black sleeveless gown, bringing some warmth to the Fire Nation’s normally threatening colours. In other words, she’s gorgeous.

“Boring night at the opera?” He perches himself on the balcony railing, admiring the moonlight’s beauty.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” The bluntness of her response elicited a chuckle from Aang. “You as well?”

“The screeching was hurting my ears.” Indeed it was, Aang remembered very vividly. “People pay for this sort of thing?”

“I think they’re paying for the honour to be near the Avatar.” There was a hint of disdain in her tone. “Wonder how that’s working out.”

“I honestly don’t know.” Aang shrugs. He really didn’t know, considering this evening’s been far too uneventful. “My name’s Kuzon, by the way. Nice to know I’m not the only one bored to death this evening.”

“I’m Mai.” Aang smiled at his newfound opera friend. “Why are you here tonight, if you’re so bored?”

“A bit of obligation, duty, and responsibilities, all that fun stuff.” He wasn’t wrong. Zuko did drag him into this by making it part of his Avataring jobs. “Friend of mine gave me his ticket, that’s all. He said it was my duty to take his place.”

“That sounds... nice.” Aang could feel the sarcasm radiating from Mai. “Must be a good friend though if he gave up his spot for this Gala.”

“He thinks he has better things to do than this gala.” Aang didn’t venture to think of what the Fire Lord was doing as they spoke. “He’s like that sometimes. Actually, a lot of times now that I think about it.”

“Jeez, it sounds like you’re friends with the Fire Lord or something.” Aang’s eyes widened at her insight. Spirits, she might be onto him. 

“Something like that, yeah.” He tried to mask his surprise with a chuckle. It likely did not work. “He’s a good friend though. Saved my life a few times.”

“Sounds like the Fire Lord to me.” Aang could almost feel himself begin sweating as his newfound friend continued her interrogation. “The hero complex and avoiding duty is exactly like him.”

“Wh-whu-what?” So much for having class and elegance at this gala, Aang thinks. “How would you know?”

“I’ve met him before, yes.” Aang stiffened slightly. If she knew Zuko, he could very well be in trouble for shirking his Avatar duties. “I’m not on speed-dial with him or anything, just met him enough times to know the bigger details.”

“So how did you get to meet him?” Aang relaxed a bit. He was safe, or was he? “The Fire Lord doesn’t go out a lot, does he?”

“I have my ways. Or rather, my family does.” She’s well-connected, that’s certain in Aang’s mind. Likely a noble then. “Fire Lord Zuko is why I was dragged here, actually. Family duties.”

Aang raised an eyebrow at her comment.

“My family always needs someone to be at the Gala to maybe have a chance at seeing the Fire Lord, if not even talking to him.” Aang almost wonders why people would pay an arm and a leg to get a chance to say hi to Zuko of all people. But of course, they’re not looking at the man, but the office. “My parents think it’s time for me to be representing the family so here I am. And then it turns out the Fire Lord’s not here and the Avatar is taking his place.”

Ouch. That stung. Aang doesn’t have much of an ego, but that still hurt.

“It’s disappointing, I know.” He did understand her chagrin. He’d prefer Zuko being here, but such is life. “It’s even worse when you add in the... singing.”

“If you could call it that.” Mai’s scoff indicated just what she felt about the opera. “I can’t imagine myself training so hard just to sound like that. Ever.”

Aang smiled. Mai’s not afraid to be blunt, something so rare in the Fire Nation sometimes. She’s a breath of fresh air to him.

“I don’t know how they do it.” Aang’s never seen singers in training, and now he wishes he never will. “I mean, the music hurts my ears, and all the stage stuff hurts my eyes.”

Aang heard Mai let out a small chuckle. It was a very practised and dignified laugh, but an honest one nonetheless.

“I think that’s what they’re going for.” Maybe this evening wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Aang thought as he listened to Mai. “Whenever I have to be here, I usually just leave after the first act.”

“I wish I could do that. Really.” Aang knew his disappearance from the opera house would not bode well for him. Can’t have the Avatar be seen disapproving of the Fire Nation’s crowning jewel after all. “But no, I do have to be here for everything. Spirits help me.”

“How fast can you walk?” The sudden pivot from Mai was puzzling indeed. 

“Pretty quickly, I think. Why?”

“There’s this coffee place a few blocks away that I usually go to when I get bored of this dump. Beats the overpriced drinks here, that’s why. We can go there, get some coffee, and be back before first intermission, even.”

Is this an invitation for a date? Does she know who he really is? Aang was more than familiar with just how people would act around him, especially the ladies, but this was new. He hadn’t used a false name in a long time, and it showed. 

“I’m game.” He dismissed whatever hesitations he had. Plus, what could go wrong with coffee and a new friend? “Where’s this coffee place?”

“It’s right this way, a few blocks down, I think.” She thinks? Aang files that down under interesting. “I haven’t been here in a long while so I might not remember where it is exactly.”

“Lead the way, my lady.” Aang tried his best at a Fire Nation bow. He thought he could see a hint of a smile on her face. Or a frown of disappointment. He would much prefer the first option. “To the coffee!”

The pair made their way down to the main doors, and quickly left the stuffy confines of the opera house. Aang never felt more relief before in escaping a place. It was nice to have a newfound friend too. Always nice to have a friend.

The city was rather silent tonight, Aang thought, as Mai led him through the opera house’s plaza and towards the streets. Aang liked it, compared to the usual hustle and bustle. Sharing that quiet night with a newfound friend is even better.

“That’s funny.” Mai seemed a bit confused when Aang glanced at her. “I’m not sure where the coffee place is now. Do we turn right or left?”

“How about we just choose a way and go from there?” Directions never really mattered to Aang. Plus, he didn’t know the city as much as Mai likely does. “Maybe we’ll find an even better coffee shop!”

The minuscule but evident smile on Mai’s face brought no small amount of joy to Aang’s own mind. Sharing one’s own happiness always gives so much more back, he thinks. He didn’t even need the coffee at this point, just fun and companionship.

As they made their way down the grand avenue, Aang noticed the wind was picking up. The seasons were changing now, and the autumn’ wind was getting ever colder. He wondered if Mai was alright in this wind. Her gown, as beautiful as he felt it was, would not be adequate at keeping anybody warm in the wind.

His guess was proven right when he saw her shiver just imperceptibly. Her moving her arms closer to her body confirmed that guess even further. The wind was not doing her any favours.

“Are you feeling cold?” Aang knew she was, but Mai might not even be thinking about it. “The wind tonight’s a lot colder than usual. I can give you my jacket if you need it?”

“I think I’ll b-be fine.” Aang almost doesn’t notice her slight stutter. She is definitely feeling the cold’s bite. “I’ve handled worse.”

Aang shrugged and kept walking. He won’t be dissuaded from caring for a friend so easily though. It’s a good thing that the wind decided to calm down a little right as Mai finished her answer. Perhaps she wouldn’t need to be warmed up after all.

That idea was proven very wrong just a few moments later when the wind decided it would have to return with a vengeance. His airbending techniques kept the cold at bay, but he knew that anyone else would be feeling the chill in their bones just about right now. Mai’s increased shiver showed exactly that.

“This wind’s getting worse.” He begins taking off his tuxedo jacket. He could handle the cold in a dress shirt, and Mai needs it more than he does. “Here, it’ll help.”

“F-fine.” Mai eagerly received the jacket as she put it on. “That’s a lot b-better.”

Aang could hear the immediate improvement in his new friend’s tone. His jacket was just a little too big for her as she huddled in it to regain some warmth. Aang thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Oh great, now I look like an idiot with this jacket on.” Mai looked to be trying her best to adjust the jacket to her size. Much to her chagrin it was to stay permanently larger. “The spirits must be laughing at me since they want me to be seen like this in public.”

“My lady, I must disagree with you entirely.” Aang thought she looked wonderful with his mismatched jacket. It made her feel very warm, far more than the many extravagant gowns he’d seen at the gala. “You look like a supermodel, ready to set the trends for the whole Four Nations over.”

The streetlamps had cast a very warm, yellow light on Mai, but Aang swore he could see a blush appear on her face. She was cute when she could relax, he thought. 

“If you say so.” Mai kept straightening the jacket, but she seemed to resign herself to its size by now. “Anyways, I think we might have gone in the wrong direction. Sorry about that.”

“That’s alright.” At this point Aang really did not care. As long as he had Mai to just relax with, he could be anywhere in the world for that matter. “Maybe we can turn left here and just find the first coffee shop we can get?”

“Lead the way, good sir.” Aang couldn’t help but smile when he heard that phrase. It’s good that he isn’t the only one to be silly this evening. “It’s coffee time.”

The pair carefully made their way across the road, as Aang felt a cool hand grasp his rather tightly. He made no comment. Her grasp loosened when they made it to the other side, and parted soon after. She was being careful, that’s all, Aang thinks.

It’s not long before they walked past a rather delicious aroma. Aang never turned himself around so quickly when he smelled it. To his joy and surprise, it’s a donut shop. He could tell Mai seemed excited too, even if she tried to hide it. Donuts conquer all, regardless of class.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Mai?”

“Did you even have to ask?”

Aang could tell that Mai had an extra bounce to her steps when she bee-lined straight to the donut shop. Everyone loves donuts, including elite Fire Nation ladies it seems. Come to think of it, their walk did make him rather hungry.

The glorious smell of fresh donuts only got better when they entered. It was a nice shop, with a very friendly, warm feel and cosy little booths. Just the environment alone made him feel welcome. He looked over to Mai and saw her analysing every single selection on the menu. She’s having fun. It really does bring a smile to his face.

“What are you gonna have?” Aang thought he’d break Mai’s trance, if that were possible. “I think I’ll go for the classic glazed ones.”

“There’s so much to choose from... so much. I guess I’ll start with a glazed donut like you.”

Aang raised an eyebrow at her implication that she shall get more. Makes sense, though, considering how good the donuts seem. 

“Any drinks, Mai?” Coffee didn’t seem right for this time of the evening. Avatars and noble ladies alike need their sleep too.

“Well, I was thinking coffee before, but not anymore. How does hot chocolate sound?”

“Heavenly.”

It was Mai who made their orders at the counter. She quickly returned to their booth, tray in hand, with two fresh donuts and piping-hot chocolates. Aang was strongly looking forward to this. Firstly, for the food, and secondly to see just how a noble would eat a donut. After all, donuts aren’t the most dignified of foods to eat.

Aang saw Mai transform into a completely different animal as she surveyed her quest, the glazed donut. His newfound opera friend and her light-hearted side was gone. In her place was a cold, calculating machine. He could almost hear the gears in her head turn as she analysed every single way she could approach her quarry. 

He bites into his own donut as best he could, and she seems to notice too. The fragile glaze has already shattered into a million sticky pieces, and he’s on a one-way trip to messiness now. Aang could almost see Mai steel herself for her own challenge. She knows she can do better than he, Aang thinks, something he finds adorable. If he wasn’t careful, he’ll be head-over-heels for her by the end of the evening!

Time almost seems to stop as he sees Mai focus her well-honed skills to attack the donut. He reaches for his hot chocolate, as Mai begins her donut disassembly. She’s going to do it. She’s going to do it. She’s doing it! She’s doing it! And she’s succeeded! Complete poise and grace, as—

Aang’s eyes peeled wide open, not from Mai’s stunning manoeuvre, but rather the way-too-large sip of way-too-hot chocolate he just had. This wasn’t hot chocolate! It was scalding chocolate!

“Pffffffffff!” was the next sound to emerge from Aang, as he struggled to expel the very, very hot chocolate before it burnt him even further. Serves him right for being distracted with a hot drink. “Whoo-whoo-hot-hot-hot-hot-hah-hah-hah-whoo-whoo-hot-hot-hot!”

So much for not embarrassing himself in front of Mai.

His abrupt hot chocolate geyser ended as quickly as it started when his eyes met Mai’s. If he was surprised, she was outright shocked. Aang swore he had used some involuntary airbending when he did his cocoa spit take, because the force of it was immense. It was right then that he noticed she still had just bitten into her donut. Uh oh.

He watched as every single measure of etiquette training Mai had crumbled, and as his friend burst into a laugh. This wasn’t a practised or diplomatic laugh. It was joy, bewilderment, confusion, and silliness rolled into one. It was one of those laughs one could not control. To most people looking at such a scene, they would stare in confusion. Aang thought it was cute. Very cute, in fact, when Mai could just be silly and free under all the restraints put on her. Uh oh number two.

It took Mai an entire minute of continued cackling before she managed to stabilise herself. Aang hopes this is a good sign. Can’t have a first impression be one of him being an idiot now, can it? 

“Wh-wh-what? Are y-you alright?” He heard Mai ask as she released some residual chuckles. “What in the hell was that?”

“Hot chocolate was hot” was all Aang could say while he coughed. “Hot hot hot. Way too hot.”

“I could tell.” There was a clear smirk on her face. She’s almost enjoying his silliness outbreak. “What were you even trying to do? You know the hot chocolate is, well, hot!”

“I know, I know, it’s scalding!” The numb sensation on his tongue won’t let him forget that fact. “I was just distracted, I guess, by something even hotter.”

Aang could tell Mai had heard his joke based on her cheeks turning a rather interesting shade of red. Was it even a joke? Aang really didn’t know, and that scares him just a little.

“Whatever you say.” Mai’s slight nonchalance surprised Aang a little. “Be more careful next time, alright? Hot things need to be handled with care. It’s as simple as that.”

“Yes ma’am!” Aang does a slightly mocking tip of his beanie. He sorely hoped it didn’t fall out of place when he had his literal outburst. “Hot chocolate is hot. Got it. I think. Ma’am.”

There was a moment of silence as Aang approached his accursed drink again, this time with a bit more care. Had he not burnt his tongue, he would have thought it to be an excellent hot chocolate. This time, he was distracted by Mai again. Or rather, the very large trail of sugar glaze left on her cheek. Whoops. Turns out interrupting someone while they’re handling a volatile donut causes a great big mess. Who knew?

“Hey, uh... Mai?” Aang reaches for her with his open hand. “You’ve got something just right on your cheek...”

He wipes her cheek clean of the sugar glaze, taking care as best he could to be gentle. There. Mai’s back to her state of grace and elegance again. Job well done, he thinks.

“Wh-what did you just do?” Mai’s blushing again, but this time Aang is really not sure why. Uh oh number three.

“Oh, you had some glaze stuck on there.” What did he do to even cause a blush? “I did my best to get it off. Sugar’s annoying and it gets everywhere quickly, I know.”

“Wow, um, thanks, Kuzon.” She’s still blushing. And she looks rather confused, too. Aang’s now confused because he’s not sure what he even did. “Thanks for-um-thanks for getting that. I didn’t even notice.”

“Anytime! How was the donut though?”

“Far too delicious.” Aang saw her take a glance at the time. Was she getting tired of him? “Uh oh. We might have to get back soon. Just to get back before the opera finale.”

Aang looked at his own watch and realised the very same fact. He needed to be back by the end of it all, so that the Avatar can be said to have attended the performance. A disappearing Avatar means unfavourable reports for the Fire Lord and Aang wasn’t about to disappoint his friend like that. 

“Yeah, we do. Might even have to run actually.” He got himself ready to brave the cold again. His jacket was still worn rather adorably by Mai, so he thinks he’ll let her keep it for now. “I’ll pay, alright?”

The dash that Mai made to the cash register belied the fact that she was in full formal dress. And heels, too, Aang notices. Must be a miracle to be able to run in those. He goes straight after her.

When he catches up to her, she’s already getting the cashier to ring up their order. She looks just about ready to hand over her credit card. It was a legendary duel of the credit cards at the cash register between them as they battled to be the payer.

“Mai, let me pay for it.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Come on, I’ve bothered you enough that I have to pay.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“It’s my duty, my lady.”

“I suggested the donuts, I pay for the donuts. OK?”

“It’s nothing. You can pay me back latER-!”

Aang felt his outstretched wrist be grabbed in an iron fist, as he was wrenched aside. She had him firmly in her grasp now, and for once he felt a small measure of fear as she looked right into his eyes. Mai was gone. A terrible force of nature was in her place.

“I offered. I will pay. Understood?”

He nodded weakly. Was it just him or was his hand turning white?

“Alright then.” Aang breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her let go of his wrist. “That’s all settled.”

He watches Mai triumphantly hand over her credit card. He has lost. Soundly, in fact.

And then he heard a chuckle from the cashier. He supposes that from an outside view, his loss is rather funny.

“You know, you two are like an old married couple. Your bickering is adorable.”

Aang could feel his cheeks audibly redden, if that were even possible. The same has occurred to Mai when he looks at her. They shared an incredulous and surprised look at each other. He could tell she is seeing him blush. And that he has easily noticed hers. Uh oh number four.

By now they have both noticed the time. Aang knew he would need to run to get back to the opera house in time. So did Mai, seeing as she’s grabbed his hand and is now dashing straight for the door. This is a race that he doubted he could win somehow.

“Will we make it in time?” Aang did his best to keep up with her frantic pace. “How much time is there until the gala ends?”

“Not much.” Even while running she still had that effortless grace about her. “I know I can make it in time. Can you?”

And so, their race began. Aang watched incredulously as Mai built up an impressive lead, no doubt aided by his sheer surprise at her speed. Her determination to win marked every step she took. Of course, he wasn’t to be outdone. He wondered how the scene would look to bystanders. Two very oddly dressed people running down the pavement. 

They chased each other through the city streets, sometimes dodging cars, other times turning here and there as they make their way back to the opera. Mai was winning, and for a moment Aang thought he would use his airbending to gain on her. But no, that would be unfair. He couldn’t do that to any friend at all.

And then, Aang saw his objective. The opera house. It looked like Mai saw it as well, as she increased her pace. How that was possible, Aang could not imagine. He did his best to catch up, but it seemed impossible. She was fast. Was he faster? Their race would point to them being equally matched.

The spirits were in his favour tonight. To make it to the opera house’s plaza, he and Mai would have to cross the avenue that lay right in front of them. At that moment, the crossing light flashed, and then it turned red. He could tell Mai was weighing the options, but the stream of cars that followed meant no crossing. 

He reached Mai not long after, absolutely exhausted. He could tell Mai was too, but she didn’t show it. A testament to her will, that. If anyone hears of their little competition, he will never live it down.

“I definitely would have won if not for that light, you know.” Mai was gloating. Full-on gloating. She will never let him live it down, he knows it. “What took you so long?”

“I was trying—to give you—a head start.” Aang took some time to recover his breath. He hadn’t needed to run like this for some time, and it showed. Next Avatar duty: get a gym membership, and fast. “Where did you learn to run so quickly?”

“I have my ways, don’t worry.” She let her smile curve into a smirk. “A lady must never reveal her secrets, good sir.”

The crossing light turned green now, and the pair made their way back to the opera. It was a more subdued stroll now, Aang saw, and he also noticed the distinct presence of a soft hand holding his as they crossed. He thought it to be a very comforting touch indeed. But again, Mai’s likely just being careful when crossing the road. Probably nothing.

They made it back to the doors and re-entered the stuffy lobby. Aang thanked the spirits again for allowing them just enough time to return. That, and for making sure they only needed to endure the very last minutes of it all.

“So, um... I’ll see you after the gala ends?” Aang looked to Mai, who was taking the jacket he gave her off. “I’ll make sure to be quick once it’s done.”

“That sounds nice.” She had that soft diplomat smile again. Consequences of a high-society venue. “I’ll wait for you, alright?”

Aang nodded. The pair went back to their boxes, and he could not wait for this damned gala to be over.

Aang crept his way up the stairs to the Royal Tier and made sure to remove his beanie. Can’t have the Avatar’s disguise be known now eh? He opened the door to his box and entered. If Yoshida were there, this would be a very long few minutes.

He was right. The same general appeared enraptured by the music. How does that happen?

He may need to stop constantly thanking the spirits by now, but it was a great coincidence that his opening of the door coincided with a massive swell from the orchestra. His entrance was masked by the eyesore of a finale and an ear-shatterer of a climax.

As the final chord resounded, the entire opera house exploded in a raucous applause. Aang joined in, of course, to at least celebrate the performers’ dedication, and their efforts. They did their best, he thinks, from what he heard, and it would be bad for him to disapprove. General Yoshida next to him seemed ready to jump into the lower levels and storm the stage. Aang didn’t want to question it.

Now, the real battle began. How was he to leave and then find Mai without revealing himself as the Avatar? After all, he was the guest of honour and nearly every other guest knew that fact. He will be wading through a sea of well-wishers, fans, enemies, and pursuers alike. Not good for a quick exit. In his head, he formed a rather brilliant idea.

He bid General Yoshida a formal bow and left as quickly as he could. He needed to hurry so that any attention heaped to him would need to match his pace.

“Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang!” Oh dear, there’s the attention. 

“What did you think of the gala?”

“Was everything up to your standards?”

“Can you sign an autograph?”

“It’s an honour, Avatar Aang!”

And so on, and so forth. The chorus of attention followed his hurried steps to the plaza. Luckily, he had one very important item in his hands. A bison whistle.

One of the best things about Appa (aside from his Appa-ness) is that he always created some crowd dispersion when he landed with force. And so, Aang blew into the whistle with all his air.

It didn’t take long for the ten-tonne bison to rush to Aang’s aid. Rather fitting because he was really in dire need of it. The crowd was far too eager for his preferences, and only when they felt the air blast from Appa did they disperse slightly. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a wonderful evening.” Aang boarded his bison quickly. He had a friend waiting, and he wasn’t about to disappoint. “Sadly, I shall be off, but I thank you all for the wonderful welcome. Goodbye! Yip yip!

Appa’s familiar lift-off brought him above the clouds in mere moments. But now was not the time for a getaway. He had a promise to keep.

He did his best to be unseen as he returned to the plaza. His beanie on, he looked in the dispersing crowd to find Mai. He found her sitting near one of the many fountains in the area. It looked like she saw him too. He quickened his pace, bee-lining through the masses to his friend.

“So how were the last few minutes?” Aang asks as he reaches her. “I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

“The donuts were definitely better.” Aang chuckled in response. “The hot chocolate was definitely more exciting.”

“I aim to please, my lady.” Aang did a mock bow, as low as he could. “Where are you off to now?”

“Home, I guess. It’s just a few stops by the train.”

“It is getting rather late. Do you want me to join you on the way?”

He saw a kind smile appear on her face. This wasn’t the diplomat smile, but rather the smile of contentment. He was happy that she was happy. That’s all that really mattered. For his friends to smile.

“Yeah, sure. The subway stop’s right there, I think. Shall we?”

Aang and Mai went their way to the station, and down the stairs into the platforms. Their train quickly made its loud entrance, and they boarded. Thankfully, there were two empty seats for them.

“Why do you take the train home?” Aang did wonder why she needed the train. A noble lady would normally be content with a taxi, or even a chauffeur. Mai wasn’t a normal noble by any chance though. “You could just take a taxi.”

“It’s a nice finger to my parents.” There’s the bluntness in her. She’s blunt when she’s relaxed, Aang thought, and he found it wonderful. “They gave me a car when I moved here, you know. Cars are a hassle though so that thing’s still been sitting in my garage brand new.”

Aang nodded. The loud noises of the train didn’t allow for any further talking. This was not exactly fun, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

The train reached Mai’s stop soon enough, and the two of them hopped off. The night had grown cold now, not just cool, and Aang could tell Mai wasn’t enjoying the journey anymore.

“C-could I borrow your jacket again?” 

He silently agrees and wraps his tuxedo over her shoulders, letting it embrace her. He could feel her shivering as he helped her put it on. Oh dear. He tried his best to keep Mai warm as they trudged on. Soon enough, they were there. 

“You know, I haven’t thanked you fully enough today, Kuzon.”

“For what?”

“For turning a boring evening into something a lot more fun. Donuts and exercise. What more could I ask for?”

“Glad I could help, Mai. You were awesome too, you know. Awesome.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be off then!”

He turned around and began his return to the station. The walk didn’t bother him, really, not after the evening’s fun.

“Kuzon! Wait!”

Aang spun around to see Mai had run straight up to him. He took a slight gulp of air when he realised she had come very, very close to him. Her eyes looked ready to peer into his very soul, he thought.

“There’s just one last thing that I want to say before I go. Or rather, one last thing I want to do.”

Of all the things he expected to happen, this was not one of them. 

Mai approached his face ever closer and closer, and shut her eyes. Time slowed ever more as she came nearer. Was she...? Aang forgot all of his defences, his restraints, and leant forward. Their lips met, for however short a moment in real time, but for him, it was an eternity. In just that sliver of infinity, everything felt just right. He was in heaven, or something close to it. 

The two broke their kiss with pure surprise on their faces. Aang would not, could not even muster any words to respond. And neither did Mai, as they both stood in the presence of each other. Time stood still for Aang, as he tried his best to process what just happened.

* * *

Mai could still feel his lips on hers when they had broken their kiss for some time now. But the spark it set off, the effect it had on both of them, that she could never disguise or deny. The connection they both felt, that she hopes she never has to disguise. She couldn’t let herself do that. She could only hope Kuzon felt the same.

She knows she’ll have to explain this to her family and friends soon enough. Funny how she’s the one to fall madly in love with a complete stranger at a boring gala when she was there to do a job, of all things. Will this cause a huge mess later on? Absolutely. Does she regret any of it? Absofuckinglutely not. Never.

Kuzon still appears glued to his spot, his entire body stiff as a corpse. Did she really have this effect on him? Was he alright? She sorely hoped she didn’t trigger anything bad for him. That would not have been nice of her. When she heard the poor man take a very deep breath, her tension unwound itself just slightly.

“Kuzon, are you alright? You OK? Can you hear me?”

“Um-uh-um... yeah. Umm... y-yeah. I c-can hear you f-fine.”

Mai let out her own sigh of relief. He’s alive. Shocked, but alive.

“I-I-I-uhhh... I must go. I have to... g-go. Goodbye, Mai. I-I’ll see you around?”

Perhaps she was wrong to surprise him so soon if he had to respond like this?

Kuzon seemed to muster enough energy to turn around and begin walking back to the train station. There was a clear spring to his steps, and some freedom to his gait that she didn’t notice before. He felt... fluid... in a way? As if he moved not by exerting control over his body, but rather by letting something else guide him along. It was a strange walk for a stranger man.

None of this, however, prepared her for his next move.

Kuzon seemed to step into a stance. Not just any stance, but a bending stance. Was he a bender and she just never noticed? He wasn’t a firebender, that she could tell from his form. Nor was he a waterbender since they were nowhere near any water at all. An earthbender, perhaps?

Mai was wrong. So very wrong. Kuzon readied himself for a move and bent the very air around him into a sphere of wind. She watched as he bent that ball so very effortlessly until it could lift him from underneath, and as he bent his legs into the lotus position. This was the airscooter, invented by none other than... oh dear. As this “Kuzon” rode away, everything just fell into place.

The beanie to cover his tattoos, the links to the Fire Lord, the airbending, and the false name?

Spirits, she just kissed the Avatar.


	2. A Date with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's sharpening her knives. Which is fair, because she is rather cross at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter of wholesome Mai/Aang fluff, and some extra Aangst!
> 
> This chapter again is merely an execution of LittleQueenTrashMouth’s glorious Mai/Aang Cinematic Universe vision. She has served excellently as a proofreader for me and deserves 10000% of the credit for the ideas. Thank her for this fic’s existence, my friends.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mai was ready to slap someone. Very much so, even if it was two in the morning. That particular someone was the Avatar. 

She had spent the last two hours ever since that spirit-damned kiss trying to process the shock of having just kissed the Avatar, of all people in this damnable world. Mai distinctly remembered trying to deny the fact itself for quite some time.

Mai had hoped the airbending she saw was but a trick of the light, but that was impossible. She really wished she had misheard his links to the Fire Lord, but that was improbable too. She really, really wanted to imagine that the beanie he wore wouldn’t cover anything, and she really wanted his name to be Kuzon.

Because while there may be some people who could satisfy some of those criteria, only one man fit the whole bill. Avatar Aang. Supposedly Fire Lord Zuko’s closest advisor, the unofficial leader of the Air Nation, and a master airbender. 

Of all the people she had to fall head-over-heels for in just one evening, it had to be him. Lucky her.

Her first thought was just how much of a mess this will get her in with her family. Her damned parents had always wished “for their dear daughter to marry a man who could take care of her every need”, per their exact words. The polite would call her family old-fashioned. Mai herself would like to never call them.

She could already hear their greedy selves shivering at the idea of being one phone call away from the Avatar. Spirits, the moment they hear of it they would be printing the wedding announcements. She might not even have to roast the Avatar herself, she could just sic her family at him, and he’ll be traumatised by the first five minutes! But that would be far too cruel a fate, even for a man who tricked her like this.

It was around this time that Mai realised she was tired. Scratch that, she was half dead. Tired, angry, and very, very worried. Whatever sleep she would get this evening will be scant, that she can tell. At this point she wouldn’t even bother taking off her gown. She headed straight for her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. Spirits, what an awfully long evening she just had.

She then realised that her bed didn’t feel quite right. She knew how her bed is meant to feel. It felt as if she was still wearing... oh fuck.

He left his jacket. The Avatar forgot his tuxedo jacket. The one she was still wearing. The one that was just too large that it made her look ridiculous. The one he gave her to help with the cold. The Avatar’s jacket.

She wasn’t even sure how to feel about the jacket. Was him giving it to her to help with the cold a trick? Was he faking his niceness? Was she some toy to him? A twisted plaything? What in the hell was this man on? 

Mai knew little of the Avatar, that she had to admit. For someone always in the prying eyes of the Four Nations, he was surprisingly elusive. Aside from his signature robes, his airbender tattoos, and his prowess at bending, the world knew very little about their spirit ambassador.

She at least knew his public persona was one of pure naïveté. A kind, patient monk, just the right sort of man to play doctor for this world’s problems. But Mai knew better than to assume that at face value. Far too many in the Fire Nation, even some of those closest to her, could put on the nicest smiles and kindest acts but be monsters underneath. She would never make that assumption.

Sleep eventually overcame her, but it was for once unwelcomed. For once, Mai dreaded to think of what she wanted to do next. 

* * *

She was right about her sleep. It didn’t help. 

As her phone rang, Mai thanked the spirits the gala was held on a Friday. That way, it at least allowed her to sleep in after all that had happened. Whatever came next could wait for just five minutes...

She drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like centuries, which didn’t help her tiredness. Mai was drained in every way she thought possible. What’s worse, she knew exactly who was calling her right now. Her mother.

She envied the children who got to grow up with parents who cared for them. Hers were what she would call... conditionally caring. They cared only if it helped them, and it showed. Whatever her mother was calling her about, she knew it was either a favour or an order, both of which she would say no to anyway.

She picked up her phone and steeled herself for pure psychological torture.

“So, how was the Gala?” Her mother’s sickeningly sweet tone could make a stone vomit. “I heard the Avatar was there.”

“Was he? I didn’t even know.”

“Don’t be sarcastic with me, Mai. I’ve already heard from quite a few friends.”

“Of course he was.”

“Did you get to talk to him? You never know what you could get from someone like him.”

Mai almost let out a scoff for just how ironic her mother’s suggestion was. Painfully ironic.

“No, I think he locked himself in the Box for it all.”

“Ah, well, that’s a shame isn’t it. Better luck next time, dear.”

Mai wondered how the hell her mother thinks she would even do a next time at the opera.

“Oh, there’s another thing. Are you free tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure. What’s this about?”

“Your father and I got this invite to some charity function, but we’ve been a bit busy with everything going on that we need someone else to go. You know how it is.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Mai, you know how our family needs to be. We’re here doing the best we can for our image, and it’s time you start putting in the work as well. We need you to represent our family to the world. Just this once, alright?”

Mai really wished she could throw one of her knives electronically. Sadly, murder was frowned upon in the Fire Nation and she was not about to break some laws. Not yet.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Mai neglects to mention the sheer amount of spite this generated. “Where is it?”

“Oh, it’s at Caldera Hall. Some concert plus fundraiser apparently. We don’t really care about that, but I’ve heard plenty of pretty higher-ups are coming and we can’t lose face with them now can we?”

Great, another stuffy concert. Mai lets out a sigh so loud she thought could be heard around the world. She wonders just which world leader she would fall in love with at this concert. That seems to be a theme with her now.

“Is there anything else I should know, mother?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve heard a few things from the grapevine. Guess who else will be there too?”

Mai let out another sigh. Could the spirits just take her already? No one, not even her worst enemies, would deserve having to deal with her mother like this.

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”

“The Avatar! Yeah, that’s right! You get another chance to get to him!”

Now this, this was a surprise indeed. Mai felt a torrent of mixed feelings at the idea that she could run into the man again. This time she would not be so happy at his sight.

“Anyways, just wanted to call to let you know about the fundraiser tomorrow. Go enjoy that, will you?”

Her mother hung up, and Mai regretted spending those last 15 minutes awake. Great, now she gets to see the man who lied to her very face again. The only benefit she could see was perhaps a chance at confrontation. Perhaps she could even get something out of him, for what he did.

The anticipation of getting to see the Avatar again made the wait excruciating. She wasn’t used to dreading this much over just one simple event. But, eventually, it was time.

It’s a good thing that favourite dress of hers had a twin. But rather than being a black dress with red flowers, this was a red dress with black flowers. Her mother had wanted her wardrobe to have some variety, so this was her response. Technically, they were different dresses.

Mai was grateful that the train wasn’t too crowded this evening. That way she could make an early appearance at the concert, and more importantly, be there before the Avatar arrived. He was in for a treat, that she would ensure.

Caldera Hall was impressive, that she had to admit. It was much like the Royal Opera, but with actual style to it, and a bit of warmth if one squinted. She may not like being here, but Mai admired craftsmanship where she could see it. Right now, though, she at least had one use for it. To terrorise the Avatar as best she could.

Architecture was not her speciality, but she sent a silent thanks to whoever designed the hall’s lobby. It gave her far too many vantage points, from which she could make herself as visible as she wished. Perfect for stalking her foe. She almost wanted to thank her parents for this opportunity, but the thought of it made her vomit mentally.

Soon enough, the bulk of the guests tonight arrived, meaning the Avatar himself was likely soon to be here. Mai just needed some patience. Something she normally had plenty of, but not this evening. Soon enough, she could spot him. He’s wearing his traditional robes this time, she noticed, rather than formal wear. Likely because his tuxedo jacket still lay in the corner of her bedroom, thrown there haphazardly.

As she observed him mingle with the masses, she noticed one thing. The Avatar seemed bored. Terribly so, and he appeared incapable of hiding it. Time to spice that evening of his up, she thought.

She noticed he tended to scan the surroundings a lot as his boredom flared, so she made herself visible to him from her vantage point. It was not long before this worked. Her eyes met his as he scanned. Even from far away she could almost hear him gasp with... joy?

Joy? Of all things he could respond with upon seeing her, it is pure, ecstatic joy that she detects from him. Mai noticed the Avatar was just about to beeline straight for her, so she sent back a look of pure anger. If looks could kill, hers would obliterate him in a flash.

The Avatar’s disposition quickly turned from joy, to one of confusion. And was there a hint of fear in there? Reading faces was a skill she had learnt long ago, and the Avatar’s naïve face made him so very easy to read. She kept that glare of hers, and then disappeared from his view. Time to let the poor Avatar stew a little in his confusion.

Mai quickly made her way into the denser crowds, ensuring that she could keep track of him, but not vice versa. This game of cat and mouse was almost fun, she thought. The Avatar managed to reach where she stood rather quickly, that she could tell. But he was clueless in an environment which belonged entirely to her. 

The 5-minute announcement dashed any plans she had of messing with the poor Avatar for now, but she was not letting him go scot free yet. There was still a whole evening to go, and that could not, must not be squandered.

Tonight was auspicious, she thinks, as she realises just where her seat is. This concert hall had its own tier of private boxes, much like the Opera, and she had hers to herself. If the same held true for the Avatar it would make reaching him an easy task. He was in for it now, she knew.

As the music began and the lights dimmed throughout the hall, Mai kept her eyes peeled for a certain bald monk. She spotted him in his box and made a mental note. He was alone, and that meant he was more than vulnerable.

The music itself went in one of Mai’s ears and left through the other. Some melodramatic drivel, she thought it was. Something to excite the enthusiasts and snobs indeed, but not for her. She could not wait for the intermission, that much was clear.

That intermission came soon enough, and Mai knew it was time. The audience tonight had rushed their way out into the lobby to catch a glimpse of the Avatar, making her invisible as she approached his box. She made her way in and closed the door. Now, all she needed to do was wait.

The door opened again, and the Avatar himself walked in. She could hear how drained he was from dealing with the audience, and for a split second she felt pity for him. Almost. That pity disappeared as she reminded herself of exactly what he did.

“Fancy seeing you here, Kuzon. Or should I say... Avatar Aang?”

She watched with amusement as he jumped straight out of his seat and turned around to see her. 

“Uh...uh-uh-Mai!” He was pale, that she could tell. Very pale, and very scared, as he should be. “Wh-what happened? I s-saw you before the-the concert began. I was looking for you!”

Mai brought herself very, very close to his face. Almost like when she so damned impulsively tried to kiss him. He seemed to think so too, based on a slight nervous grin appearing on his face. This disappeared rather quickly as she promptly slapped him.

“Ow! What was that for?!” The Avatar seemed to be more confused than hurt. Does he really not know? “What did I do?”

“Aside from not telling me who you were when we went out on a date the other day, not much, Avatar.”

His face immediately turned from one of confusion, to one of pure shame. It was far too much like puppy eyes, something Mai really did not want to see in him right now.

“Oh.” 

So that’s all he could muster.

“Oh? Is that all you have to say? After what you did?”

If before he expressed shame, now the Avatar radiated it. Pure, complete shame. Part of her thought she could solve the world’s problems if she could just harness the power of that radiated shame right now.

“You lied to me, Avatar.” Seeing the man she let down all her defences to wasn’t exactly enjoyable at the moment. “You lied to my face, without any hesitation.”

“I-I know.” The Avatar seemed distraught. Truly distraught, she thinks, but it could be just as fake as his “Kuzon” disguise. “And I’m really, really, really sorry. If you want, you can slap me again?”

His spirits-damned nervous smile that he made as he said it almost melted her ice-cold resolve, simply with how adorable it made him look. He’s either very good at faking emotions, or very, very bad. But she’s nowhere near forgiving him just yet. No one lies to her face without consequences.

“Mai, I swear, I only lied about my name. Everything else we shared the other night, that was all you and me. I promise.”

“Why would you do that?” She was still rather cross at him for this, no matter how cute his damned smile can he. “Why lie? Why me? Why then? How in the hell am I supposed to trust you, Avatar?”

For someone who’s meant to be the world’s diplomat and mediator the Avatar was horrible at hiding his emotions. At least he seemed honest about that. 

“Because... because I don’t want to be seen as-“ 

“As what, Avatar?”

“As the Avatar! I didn’t want you to look at me and just see ‘Avatar’ in big, bold letters!”

Oh. It made a lot more sense to her now. Spirits, why did she have to fall in love with such a moron?

“Of all things, why would you do that? How in the hell could I believe you now? After all that we shared, Avatar!”

“Mai, I promise you, all I wanted was for a normal, friendly coffee adventure! I didn’t expect I would... that I would...”

“That you would what, Avatar?” 

“That I would fall in love so quickly.”

That damned nervous smile again. She suspected the Avatar must have some sort of telepathy to be so disarming. There had to be some magic behind it all. Damn him. Damn him to hell and back. 

But now came the important question.

“Why me? Of all people in this world, why did you choose me?”

“I-I...” Mai could see the gears turning in his head. She then heard him inhale a large gulp of air. Uh oh. “I think you have a really adorable smile when you’re relaxed! Your honesty and bluntness are awesome and I love it! Your fashion is awesome, and it makes you look gorgeous! You are faster than I am somehow, and it makes me curious and just a bit scared! You’re strong and not afraid to show it and I love that! You were really cute in the tuxedo jacket! Your elegance is awesome, and I wish I had a tenth of it!”

She could hear the Avatar take another breath again.

“Oh, and I kinda promised my sky bison I would introduce you to him now because you’re awesome and I love you.”

That was a lot. For one, the complete honesty surprised her. Few men would dare be so blunt, especially not an Avatar. How he has blundered through life being so honest and pure was beyond her. Mai would let the Avatar live. For now. Plus, she did want to meet his sky bison. Those who have touched him say he was soft as a cloud, and Mai would not be missing out on that.

The compliments themselves didn’t hurt either. Mai was used to compliments of all sorts. Demeaning, boring, dreadful, but rarely anything with the Avatar’s sheer honesty, she remembered. He was a breeze of fresh air, free and true like the wind that he bends. Against such sorcery, did her heart ever stand a chance?

Said Avatar was still staring blankly at her, his face a clear expression of shame and shock. She felt rather sorry for him for what her makeshift interrogation was doing to his mindset. Time to make up for that, she thought.

“Mai, I’m really sorry again for what I did. Is there any way I can make it up for you? If you want, you can—mmmf!”

The Avatar’s blundering ended as their second kiss started. 

This may have been their second kiss ever, but it seemed Mai still had that same effect on the Avatar. He was, once again, staring blankly at her in shock. She might very well keep doing this to him just because of how cute it was.

“D-does this mean I’m—I’m forgiven?”

“Absolutely not.” Mai was not about to let him go scot free just yet. “But now, at least you have a chance, Avatar.”

“I... I can live with that. There’s just one thing, Mai.”

She raises an eyebrow at his note.

“I would really like it if you called me Aang.”

Aang. Of all the people for her to fall very madly in love with, it’s Aang, and for once Mai is perfectly fine with that. No matter the mess this will certainly cause.

“That can be done... Aang.”

She leant toward his face for a brief kiss this time, and it felt... liberating? A great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, that she could tell.

She and Aang stood in each other’s arms for however long it was, feeling the warmth of the embrace. If she had her way with the universe, Mai would never leave this position. She could tell Aang felt something similar too, the pure contentment and joy clear in how softly he held her.

“Have I mentioned how soft your robes are, Aang?”

“No, I don’t think you have.”

“I should do that more then. How do airbenders get the fabric to be like that? I’m envious now.”

“Airbender magic, my lady. Airbender magic.”

Mai knew just how reclusive the Air Nomads have become now, aside from its sole representative. She would find out one day. She had to. Aang’s robes were far too comfy, and she would one day have them.

As they continued to stand in each other’s arms, Mai could feel a slight change in Aang’s embrace. Was he... thinking about something? 

“What are you thinking about?”

“How did you know?”

“It’s audible, Aang.”

“Oh. It’s... it’s nothing.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Oh, when’s your birthday, Mai?”

“In a month. why?”

“Just needed to check. Now I have a month to think about what to get.”

Mai had a small idea on what exactly his gift shall be, but she dismissed it. For now. Speculation was useless at this stage. But she should find out soon enough. Aang wasn’t the best at hiding anything, as far as she knows.

A blast of music interrupted her thoughts. Oh great, not this again. She let go of Aang slightly and saw he was rather annoyed too. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Aang?”

“I kinda have to be here until the end, you know.”

“Screw that. I’m not torturing my ears for another second here.”

Mai could see the gears turn in his head, as Avatar duties clashed with his sense of self-preservation. And was there love in that look? She really hoped the answer was yes, yes, and absolutely yes. 

“Fair enough.” 

All that thinking he did for a two word answer? Mai found it adorable. At least he has a brain, she thought. A quality so rare in people these days, in her view.

She watched as he made straight for the door and opened it just enough to stick is tattooed head out. It was a cartoonish act, for a cartoon of a man. She had met many before who could try to be cartoonish, but Aang, he was the damn cartoon.

“I think the coast is clear.” She heard him whisper as he popped back into the box. “It’s almost too quiet.”

“Best be quick then.”

They made straight for the lobby, and Mai smiled with glee seeing it empty. The fact that she was now close to the Avatar would leak out one day, but not just yet. She already could tell quite a few Fire Nation families will be despairing the fact that their dear daughter couldn’t marry the Avatar now. 

Exiting into the cool autumn air felt so very good, Mai thought. Spending it with Aang, now that made it perfect. 

Question is, where to now for her and Aang?

“So where do you want to go?” Telepathy had to be one of his tricks, she thought. Had to be.

“Absolutely no idea.”

“I kinda want to explore the city a bit if you’re up for that. Haven’t been around too much.”

“Well, you’re in luck. This entire city is my hunting grounds.”

It really was. The consequences of being very bored in a very big city is that one always ended up knowing every nook and cranny by sheer boredom. And she was very, very bored when she moved here.

“Hunting... grounds?”

“It means I know places, Avatar. Every single bit of the city. Or close to it, you can never know 100%. Now come on, let’s catch the train.”

And with that, she grabbed his arm and ran. Good thing she did not wear heels today. It only made her faster than the last time she and Aang ran together. No one ever expected her to be a speedster.

“Do-we-have-to-run?!” Mai almost detected a hint of fear in his voice.

“There’s a train in five. If we hurry, we can catch it!”

Through the iron grip she had on him, Mai felt Aang increase his pace. So, he can run, she thought. Surprisingly faster too. At this rate they could outrun the train itself even. She was rather tempted to try that out one day, as an experiment.

They reached the subway with a world record if her timing was right. An observer right now would see two very out of breath and oddly dressed people taking a breather at a subway station. The idea sounded like fiction, almost. The thought of observers raised a few alarms in her mind, though.

“Aang, wait... What are we gonna do about your... your tattoos? You know how much of a scene you’ll cause with the robes and the big blue arrow.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret. No one ever assumes they saw the Avatar when they run into me.”

“What? Even with the robes?”

“Even with the robes. It’s like magic!”

“May I ask how?”

“I think they just assume it’s a cosplayer. Or another monk. Just not the big old Avatar himself, no, that would be a scandal!”

“So... wh-why the beanie when we... when we met?” 

Well, there goes not being nervous at all about dating the Avatar.

“Oh, that’s for when people get closer and they don’t mind their business. When they do, they just gloss over seeing me as being odd. When they don’t, they start getting ideas for who I am. In comes beanie to save the day!”

“Is that really how it works? I thought you had telepathy or something. Avatar powers, right?”

“I didn’t say I don’t have telepathy, my lady. That is for you to find out.”

“Is that a challenge, Avatar?”

“It’s a statement. You shall find out.”

The pair quickly made the trek down to the platforms, and soon enough, the train arrived. Exactly on time, too. The Fire Nation’s trains were unparalleled in their punctuality. It was a peaceful night on the train, and they shared an entire carriage to their own.

“So where are we going?”

Mai didn’t have an answer to Aang’s question. Every nook and cranny of this city had some importance to it. It was an overload to her mind. 

“I have no idea. There’s way too much to just explore tonight like you wanted to.”

“I’m fine with just chilling on this train. If you’re here, of course.”

Mai felt Aang pull her into a relaxed hug. And a forehead kiss. Damn him for being such a beacon of warmth. Was it even legal for someone to wield such power?

“Again, how do airbenders get their robes to be so damn soft? It’s like hugging a cloud, you know.”

“We’re aware. You know what else we can do?”

“Hmmm?”

“We can keep our secrets.”

“I’ll get the secret out of you one day, Avatar. I can reverse engineer the cloth. I will do it, in fact.”

“So, what kind of engineering do you do then?”

“You’re looking at an electrical engineer. Our thing is circuits, but I’m sure finding out whatever is in your fabric won’t be too difficult.”

The nice thing about Aang was that his face showed every single emotion he felt with complete honesty. That man had not a single filter in him. And right now, he was melting her heart even more with a look of sheer love and admiration. Damn him and his puppy-like existence.

“Oh great, now the secret of our will be out in no time.”

“How would you know?”

“Engineers are a different breed.” Mai noticed almost a look of fear on his face. A fear of engineers? “I know a few who are... well let’s just say the walls of Ba Sing Se used to exist.”

“What!?”

“Yeah... um... she got a project to fix the Ba Sing Se defences once. The Earth King wanted them to just be fixed, but she... well, she had a better idea.”

“She broke the walls?”

“She broke the walls, yeah.”

“How? And why?”

“Earthbending. She taught it to me, you know. As for why, the exact words were ‘easier this way’. She built them back though. In the same day. Like I said, engineers are a different breed.”

“I’ll need to meet this teacher of yours, Aang. She seems fun.”

“Oh spirits, the chaos you two could cause... Two engineers together? You’ll rule the world in a week!”

“Did I stutter?”

“No. Not at all. Ma’am.”

Having silenced the Avatar a little, Mai sat there, and simply appreciated her surroundings. Sitting in a loud subway car, with Aang next to her, and just the two of them being absolutely freed from their daily obligations. This was nice. She could get used to things like this.

Her contemplation was cut short by some clanking noises coming from where Aang should be. She turned around to see he had begun climbing the train’s handrails like a gymnast. Or a monkey. She thought the latter was more like it. Aang the Monkey.

It didn’t take long for him to be hanging upside down on the bar. It’s now that he looked down at her, with that dorky (and very, very lovable) smile on his face. Damn it, she’s a respectable noble, for spirits’ sake! Can’t just be falling in love here and there so easily. 

“Why, Aang?”

“I was curious.”

“Right.”

“No, I’m serious. I noticed these the other night but we weren’t alone, so I didn’t want to make a scene. Now I can.”

“So, you wanted to test the handrails... by doing gymnastics on them?”

“Yeah! No better way to check them!”

Mai thought their conversation seemed surreal, almost. Any observer would think both of them had gone mad. Truly, stark raving mad.

The train’s jolt as it slowed down interrupted her and Aang’s surreal moment, and it pulled into another stop. This time, the station wasn’t empty.

“Wow, sick tricks, dude!” Mai turned to see... another Aang? Was this some sort of prank?

She looked to Aang and he seemed perplexed too. He did seem like the sort to be a prankster, right? She watched as he jumped down from his hanging position and waved at the duplicate. DoppelgAanger? DoppelgAanger.

“So, are you... like... another Aang busker or something? Love the gymnastics, man. Just like the real thing.”

Mai audibly rolled her eyes at just how right the impostor Aang was, if he did but know it. This would be fun to watch.

“Yeah, I’ve watched videos of him doing tricks before and I guess I just tried my best to-um-do that.”

“That’s awesome, dude. Have you actually met the guy before? Because you’ve got everything down pat.”

Damn him, Aang was right. Nobody assumed they were in the presence of the Avatar when they see him. Not even in full monk robes and everything. How that worked was beyond her.

“Nah, I haven’t. But she has.”

Mai jolted to attention when she realised Aang was pointing directly to her. Damn him again, he’s not wrong. 

“Wow, really? What’s he like?” The busker turned straight to her.

“Well... I only saw him once. Some big event, I think. He was nice. A lot of celebrities are jerks underneath, but Aang isn’t. As far as I know, that is.”

“Lucky. You call him Aang? Most people just call him the Avatar.”

Uh oh. Very big uh oh.

“Oh, he insisted on being called Aang. Everyone who’s met him calls him Aang, I think. It’s very endearing. He wants to befriend everyone.”

Mai took a quick glance at Aang and saw him sigh in relief. That was close. Perhaps too close. 

“Man, that sounds awesome. I hope I meet him one day. That would be a dream.”

“Oh, I think you will one day.” Aang joined in again, and Mai could almost see a smile behind those eyes. A very, very cheeky smile. “He does travel a lot, you know. He could be in the city right now even!”

“Oh, that would be a dream. Avatars are most times busy though. I don’t think he’ll be on the streets where I would be.”

“Oh, you never know.” Aang was just toying with this poor man, that Mai could easily see. “You never know.”

“Maybe one day. Maybe one day. You know, if he does, I’ll have to learn a few more tricks, to impress him even more.”

“I’m sure he’ll be impressed with whatever you show him. Seems like a nice enough guy, as she says.”

“You know, if you want to impress him, you should do one thing.”

Mai wanted to roll her eyes so far back with just how well Aang’s toying was working. Spirits, he does have telepathy, she thought. Certainly, it’s the only way he could mess with people this much.

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Your tattoo. I think it should be a bit further up your forehead. And it’s a different shade of blue too. Serious props on how real it looks though. That’s amazing how you got it to be that way.”

Mai noticed Aang turn from a beaming smile to a really annoyed frown. Which was rather understandable, all things considered? It almost looked as if he were about to break his cover, just to prove things right.

“Um, yeah, I’ll do that. Different shade of blue. Got it.”

It looked like Aang was ready to reveal himself when the train jolted again and lurched into another station. Violently, in fact.

“Oh, I think this is my stop. Great seeing you guys today! And don’t forget the thing about the tattoo!”

Mai waved to the busker, as she held Aang’s hand. He was fuming, that she could tell.

“It’s not the wrong colour!” Aang shouted right as the train doors closed. “I would know! I would definitely know!”

“So, is that how your telepathy works, Aang?”

“Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t, sadly. I told you though. No one ever assumes it’s me.”

“Sounds like a nice thing to have.” 

“Sometimes, my lady. Sometimes.”

They drifted into a more comfortable silence now that the busker was gone. Mai found herself leaning into Aang’s shoulder. Much to her joy and contentment, he leaned into her as well. Damn him and his robes for being a beacon of warmth and pure joy.

“You know, I kinda want to go home now.” She was getting rather tired, she thought. “Wanna do that or keep going?”

“I was just about to say that. I really don’t want to run into anyone else after that guy.”

“Yeah, fuck that guy. Actually, don’t fuck him. That way he doesn’t mess with the gene pool.”

Mai heard a very distinct chuckle come from Aang.

“Anyways, do we get off at the next stop then?”

“Might as well.”

It was then that Mai noticed the train had been running above ground for some time. This gave her a rather wonderful idea, if Aang would permit it. Question was, how fast could he run in his robes?

The now-familiar jolt and lurch of stopping happened once again as the train pulled itself into another stop. The two of them left quickly into the cool outside air, and she could hear Aang take a deep breath of the crisp breeze. Airbenders really did flourish outside.

“So, are we just hopping on to the next train back... or what?”

“This stop isn’t that far from my house actually. Would be a bit of a walk though.”

She saw Aang’s eyes brighten by just a little. Actually, by a lot. Spirits, he was rivalling the Sun now! How do his eyes just inflate like that?

“I have an idea.” He spoke with glee. Absolute glee.

Mai watched as the Avatar took out a small cylinder from his robes. It was like a flashlight that she could tell. It was when the device quickly popped out and expanded to a long, thin staff that she was completely shocked. 

“Meet my air glider! Awesome, right?”

So that’s the Avatar’s famed glider. Funny how she never asked the question of where it was stored.

“You can literally fly yourself, but you still need a glider? Interesting.”

“Oh, I don’t. Just that the glider’s more fun. And I’m lazy. Flying’s exhausting, you know. Gliding along is so much more fun! Anyways, hop on!”

Mai observed the glider with great interest. There was no doubt it was a brilliant piece of technology. But it was just for one person. How she would get on safely, now that was a good question.

“So how would this work? Can you carry someone while flying this thing?”

“I’ve tried that before, and... it didn’t exactly work, no.”

Mai raised a very incredulous eyebrow at Aang’s comment.

“I was actually thinking you could hop on top, while I fly the glider as usual on the bottom. That should work, right?”

“Have you done that before, Aang?”

“Uh... no. But I can always catch you, and the glider’s really stable too!”

Oh great. Mai knew he would not let anything go wrong, but she wasn’t one for plummeting from his glider at whatever height Aang wanted to fly. But not many get the opportunity to fly, so she threw caution into the wind and hopped on.

“Are you sure this is sa-AFEEEEEEE!”

Mai held on to her life as the glider took flight. She assumed Aang had opted for a fast lift-off out of some sadistic pleasure, because this was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. Like riding a rollercoaster with not a single safety measure.

The glider’s rapid ascent continued, with Mai hanging on. No longer by dear life, but still terrifying. Spirits, she was about to kill this man when (or if?) they got down. It was not enjoyable, this ride. So far, not so good. She closed her eyes, hoping that she could open them by the end of the ride and be safely down on the ground somewhere.

It took him another moment to level the glider’s flight. Mai felt it, but she dared not open her eyes, focusing instead on her iron grip on his glider. It’s remarkably sturdy for something so well-miniaturised. Another thing she needed to reverse engineer, that’s certain.

“Mai, you know you could open your eyes now, right? The scary bit’s over.”

“Nuh uh. Not a single peek from me. Too high up.”

“Mai, you’re missing the finest view in all of the Fire Nation right now, you know that?”

Fine. Damn him. Mai opened her eyes and found that Aang was... so very right.

She had seen the view from above the Caldera in pictures, yes, and heard about it from others plenty. But she dismissed most of it as puffery since this city was known for exaggeration. Well, this was where it did not exaggerate. The Fire Nation’s crown jewel glowed against the darkness of this night, as the stars shone from above. She thought it beautiful. 

The feeling of flying, of soaring like a bird through the skies, it never occurred to her just how liberating it felt. Up here, it was just her and Aang, sharing the freedom of the sky. Damn him again for being such a force of nature in her life. Damn him for it all. The adorableness, the complete trust, and the freedom he brought. Surely the spirits must be playing a trick on her, she thought.

“So, how’s it feel to fly, Mai? Up to your expectations?”

“It’s well beyond that now!” 

It really was. Mai had very few moments where she could be free from her obligations. Aang’s only changed that for the better so far. This is just another way he had helped. Oh, she could kiss him senseless right now!

“Is it always this beautiful when you fly, Aang?”

“Not usually, no. With you it is.”

If not for the wind zipping past her ears, Mai swore she could hear herself blushing.

“Wow, um, thanks.”

Her mother’s damned eloquence lessons on how to receive a compliment would have helped here, but Mai said “fuck you” to those a long time ago. Oh well.

Mai watched from her bird’s eye view (or was it Avatar’s eye view) as they flew over the City’s many neighbourhoods and districts. It wasn’t long before they were getting close to her home. She could recognise those streets from any angle.

“Aang, I think we’re almost at my house. Do you wanna... land somewhere close?”

“Sounds reasonable. Get ready!”

“Get ready for whAAAAAAAA-!”

Damn Aang and his daredevil flying. Damn him. Mai loved excitement indeed, but this was not the case. She knew Aang was a safe-ish flyer, seeing as he’s the Avatar, but she also didn’t enjoy plummeting through the air on what should be a one-person glider.

Mai held on for dear life as the glider continued its freefall. This was not what she had in mind for a landing. Though she had to appreciate Aang’s passion for... efficiency. This was the fastest way to land indeed. Now, if he could just ensure they wouldn’t go splat on the ground, that would be nice.

Her wish was fulfilled as Aang slowed their descent, and finally, made a very soft landing on the pavement. He bent a gust of wind into a supportive cushion under the glider and extended a hand to hers. It was now that Mai realised, she still had a death grip on the glider, and second, her legs were completely numb from that rollercoaster landing Aang just performed.

“So, my lady, was the flight to your liking?”

“Any more of that kind of landing will get you a slap, Avatar. Though there were one or two moments in between that were nice.”

It took Mai a moment to jump off the air cushion Aang had made for the glider. It took another moment for her legs to regain full mobility. Damn it all. Damn the glider. The view’s great but the landing’s dreadful. 5/10. 

“Yeah, sorry Mai.” Again, how was it possible for anyone to be so damned adorable when apologising? Aang was the definition of a cartoon puppy, that Mai was certain of. “I’ll try a slower drop next time.”

“No kisses for you, good sir, if you even drop me at all next time. That is, if there’s even a next time with your... flying.”

“D-does that mean I get one this time?”

Ah shit. The puppy eyes again. If this were to be the worst part of dating the Avatar, Mai thought she could live with that.

“Mai? I hope I didn’t scare you or any-mmph!”

Mai knew she would need to teach Aang how to shut up so she could kiss him. That would be excellent.

“And no, you’re still not forgiven for lying to me. But your redemption has begun, Avatar.”

Aang seemed to be in that post-kiss overload again. Something else Mai could get used to. And then, the most adorable, beaming smile appeared on his face. Mai swore that smile could illuminate their entire neighbourhood for years if he weren’t careful.

“Wow. Wowwowwow. I... uh... I-I... uh...”

“Who would have thought our beloved Avatar is such a dork?”

“I-uh... wow. That was... am I allowed to say I love you now?”

“You are.”

“I love you.”

“I... I loved you first.”

Mai didn’t even register the weight of her words when she spoke that. It seemed all her filters, all her defences, all her protocols were gone. She might just have to watch herself when she’s around Aang then.

This time it was Aang who initiated their kiss. Time slowed to a standstill, and the world melted away. Mai would never throw away this memory, never. The connection they shared, she felt it in her very soul. Damn the spirits for making her fall in love so violently, and yet so wonderfully. 

“Am I forgiven yet?”

“No, but you’re getting closer.”

“Awesome! Anyways, shall I be off?”

“Seriously, Aang? We spend the entire evening having fun and you cut it off like this? Come on, I’ve got some hot chocolate at home. It’s getting colder anyway.”

“Hot chocolate? Lead the way, my lady! To the cocoa!”

Mai got herself ready for piping-hot cocoa. She wasn’t about to let Aang out of her grasp. Not today, at least, and if she would have her way, never. 

Spirits, she was hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite a ride. Up next, consequences!
> 
> Comments are welcome, as always!


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakenings, egg sandwiches, and a whole lot of mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I was going to post more of this fic, didn't I? The Maiaang Cinematic Universe must expand! Must always expand!
> 
> Again, much credit must be given to the Idea Queen for being the source of many thoughts and concepts I never thought I could include in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rising with the sun was something Aang never quite understood. That is, until he mastered firebending. Then it became very clear just how connected one could be to sunrises. Today’s was no different, he thought. The usual warmth was even stronger this time. It was right about now that Aang realised he was snuggling a very warm, and very, very soft pillow, or something like that at least. What in the hell did he do last night?

Oh. Oh no. Oh very much no.

A certain someone seemed to notice his awakening. 

“Well good morning, Avatar Aang.” He felt her roll around to face him. “Was my bed to your liking?”

Aang could not muster up any energy to respond. Given the mix of what he was seeing, what he had just experienced the night before, and what he suspects might happen next, there really was no way to respond other than blush. Very audibly if that was even possible.

“I-I... I-uhm... I-I-uhhh... uh.... good morning?”

“Good of you to try talking for once, Aang. Your eloquence is unparalleled.”

“Sorry. I just... after... after what we... we...”

“Yes, indeed we did, Aang. Enjoyed it?”

If he was blushing before, Aang was redder than a tomatocarrot now. He was reaching shades of red never thought possible. Mai and her bluntness were quite impressive, considering the topic at hand.

As his brain got up to speed, the events of their night before returned with crystal-clarity. But was his recollection in any way even matching with hers? Aang dreaded to know Mai’s answer .

“We-we did. I... I-I hope...uh... I hope...”

“Your performance went well beyond the requirements, Avatar Aang. Your job is secure. For now.”

It was a kiss from her that truly relieved him. Aang would be lying if he said their kisses were anything but phenomenal. She had to have some control over time, he thought. It’s the only explanation for how he felt when they shared a kiss. 

“Wow, um... thanks. Wow.”

“A man of many words indeed. A very fun and lovable man of many words.”

Ah, great. There’s the blush again. How in the hell would he respond to that? 

“I love you too. My lady.”

He saw Mai smile at that mention, something that made his own smile brighten tenfold. She seemed to have a cascading effect on him, something he absolutely loved. Did he have the same effect on her?

“You are ever the charmer, Avatar. That itself should be illegal, you know.”

The grumbling of his stomach precluded Aang’s response. Spirits, he needed food. And of course, he was not about to miss out on a chance to impress Mai with his cooking. Cooking for himself is already fun. Cooking for others, and especially for Mai, would be awesome, Aang thought.

“Did you hear my stomach grumbling?”

“You assume there was a way for me to not hear it, Aang.”

“Oh. Sorry, I’m hungry. Like, really hungry.”

“I can tell. There’s some food in the fridge if you want some.”

At the mention of food, Aang perked up immediately.

“Want me to get some for you, Mai?”

“Sounds ideal. Breakfast in bed, plus the Avatar. Perfect morning, really.”

Aang left the bed smoothly, and got himself dressed in his robes, which lay on the floor. He made his way to Mai’s kitchen, and found it to be the most immaculate kitchen he had ever entered. Frankly, it was amazing to see just how neat it was. And well-furnished, too. That would suggest that Mai cooked a lot. Always nice to meet other cooks, he thought. He headed straight for the fridge and opened it to find—oh dear.

Whereas most people would want to stock their fridges with fresh fruits, vegetables, and all sorts of other ingredients, it seemed Mai stocked hers entirely with protein bars and takeaway containers. It was honestly impressive how much of it was pre-made, something that caused Aang’s inner chef to cry just a little. Actually, not a little. A lot.

“Hey Mai? Where’s your food?”

“Like I said, it’s in the fridge!” Mai seemed to have no distinction between “food” and food.

“No, Mai, I meant, where is your actual food?!”

He heard her footsteps approach, and not in a very happy manner. Uh oh. 

“Like I said, it’s right here.” She pointed to the thousands (literally, really!) of containers stacked high in her fridge. “Wh... what’s wrong with it?”

“So... so you have this entire kitchen, with all the tools you need... just to order takeout?”

Mai’s completely sincere nod came to Aang almost as strongly as her slap just the night before. This was unacceptable, he thought. A plan formed in his head to fix this massive travesty.

“It seems I shall have to resort to desperate measures, my lady.”

Aang looked around the kitchen and found just the right thing he needed. A window. One he could easily fit through, too. No contortion needed!

He made straight for it, and quickly had the window wide open.

“Aang? What are you doing?” By this time, he had begun climbing out the window. “Aang?”

The confused tone in her voice hit a few too many of his own heartstrings for him to be comfortable. He needed to make this quick then.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in just a second. Alright? Five minutes.”

To reassure her, Aang placed a momentary kiss on Mai’s lips, as best he could, before he flew off. His target? The nearest grocery store. One could not make a proper breakfast without proper ingredients.

Thankfully, he found one in barely a minute of searching. At this rate he might even be able to fulfil that promise of five minutes!

As quickly as he could, Aang pored over every single aisle in the quaint little store. He made a mental note to come back here, seeing as some of the ingredients were just what he needed. For other dishes, though. Just not this morning. Right now, he needed... eggs... herbs... butter... some good bread... just perfect for the finest breakfast. All the best for Mai, as she deserved.

Another nice thing about this little shop was that the cashier either wasn’t paid enough to care, or simply didn’t anyway about Aang’s sudden appearance. Mai might be right about that telepathy, he thought. How do people just assume it’s not him?

Giving a quick thanks to the cashier as he paid, Aang immediately dashed straight out and back to Mai’s home. He didn’t have an internal clock to count the time, but he knew he was going fast. Very, very fast. 

At least one world speed record was broken today with how fast he came back, Aang thought. He made his entrance exactly as he left her house. Through the window. He finds Mai standing exactly where she was just minutes before.

“What the hell was that for, Aang?” Mai wasn’t confused now as she was... afraid? Uh oh. “You better have a very good explanation for leaving me like that.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, I had to go grab some ACTUAL food, for breakfast.” He triumphantly held up the bag of groceries. “This way you can have a proper meal, not that takeaway stuff.”

The slight smile that replaced Mai’s concerned frown brought uncountable joy to Aang. Though he made a mental note not to abandon anyone, especially her, so suddenly. Not a good idea.

“Anyways, it’s cooking time!” Aang headed straight for the island counter in Mai’s kitchen, and placed the bag with care. “I was in a hurry to get back to you, so does an omelette with toast sound good? Or an egg sandwich, maybe?”

“Uh... I’ll have what you want to have. I am kinda craving that egg sandwich though.”

“Two egg sandwiches, coming right up!”

Aang took a moment to find a good bowl for mixing the eggs. Mai’s cupboards were methodically organised, he noticed. Brilliantly organised. Everything seemed to be in just the right place. It was optimised for whatever tasks the kitchen would require. He grabbed a bowl and began his magic. But first, some toast. Years of eating and making food had at least given him some control over the very basics. Such as timing a proper slice of toast.

“Who knew the Avatar was such a chef?” Aang looked up from chopping some fresh herbs. “I’ve never actually been in here for more than... five minutes, I think? Mostly to reheat stuff, sorry Aang.”

As he mixed the herbs with the eggs, Aang did his best to show his surprise to Mai. And disappointment.

“That, that is a crime. You literally have the most beautiful kitchen that I have ever seen, and you don’t even use it?”

“Nope. Not even once. Noble ladies aren’t supposed to cook, you know.”

“Well, you will be the exception to that rule. I guarantee it.”

“Pfff. Not even the Avatar could do that.”

“Hmmm... you’re right. The Avatar might not. But Aang certainly could, my lady. I promise you that.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Aang had no response, as he was fully embroiled in cooking now. Egg sandwiches required his complete attention, as it were. 

A knob of butter in, and then the eggs. This was the relatively easy part, Aang knew that. It was the next steps, the arranging and folding of the toasts that were just a bit trickier. Aang was at his most focused now, as he carefully placed the bread onto the sizzling eggs. And now, the dreaded flip and fold. Tunnel vision took over, as Aang poured all his brainpower into cooking.

Aang knew his record with egg sandwiches was spotty. Sometimes the eggs stuck. Sometimes they weren’t cooked enough and fell apart too quickly. Other times they just failed, by some spirit manipulation, he thought. But thankfully, not this time.

With the quick flip done, the rest of the sandwich assembly was with ease, and in no time, he had a proper breakfast ready for Mai, plated and not at all collapsing.

“There you are, Mai.” He quickly handed her the plate. “Enjoy it. It’s so simple and so good.”

“Where’s yours?”

“Oh, I’ll make mine right now. Have yours while it’s still hot.”

“Nuh-uh. We’re having breakfast in bed, remember? I’m not eating till you do.”

Aang’s heart melted a little when he heard that. Wait no, it melted a lot. A lot a lot.

He returned to his own sandwich, this time with just a bit more haste. Same steps, with a little pep added for speed. This proved to be a mistake.

A big lesson in cooking is that one should never rush food. Aang forgot this in the moment, and sadly with it went his sandwich’s neatness. It should be delicious nonetheless, but was a rather deformed sandwich. 50/50 record indeed.

“Whoa... what happened there?” 

Aang looked to see Mai comparing their sandwiches. Hers was clearly the winner in looks, with how perfectly square and compact it was.

“Good advice, don’t ever rush these things. Or take too long. Egg sandwiches will find any reason to just fail. As you can see.”

“Yes, I can definitely see. So, bed?”

Aang nodded as he grabbed his own plate and Mai grabbed hers. They made straight for her bedroom, piping-hot food in hand. It wasn’t long before the both of them were carefully tucked in. This was nice, Aang thought. Comfy bed, hot breakfast, and an amazing girl(friend???) by his side. He would almost think he was in a dream.

The crunch of Mai biting into her own sandwich was music to his ears. A testament to one’s good cooking, that. 

“Damn. Damn you. Now I can’t enjoy a takeout sandwich anymore.”

“Wh-whut?” Proper etiquette would indicate not speaking with food in one’s mouth, but this wasn’t some fancy dinner Aang had to worry about.

“I meant to say the sandwich is fucking amazing, dum-dum.”

Spirits, he could thrive just from the energy of this little moment they shared. No sandwich necessary, for the rest of his life even.

The two of them lapsed into a happy silence quickly, with each enjoying their own breakfast. Funny enough, the sandwich tasted even better with Mai around, however that worked. He might have to experiment with that. The Mai Effect needs examination, he wondered.

“So, Aang.” He looked to see Mai had finished her sandwich, and that she had switched to a very serious expression. “What are we now?”

“I... uh-in what way?”

“I mean... are we... a-a thing? Like... a couple? Like... boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Oh. 

Were they a couple now? Aang really did not know. Between his Avataring around the globe and generally being aloof, romance simply did not show up in his life, as a rule. So this, this was very much new. Though he wouldn’t mind calling Mai his... his girlfriend at all. He would not mind.

“As long as you’re with me? I don’t care. But... b-boyfriend and girlfriend sounds nice.”

Aang could tell Mai had noticed him blushing when he said that.

“So, we are on the same page. Girlfriend... and boyfriend...”

“I don’t see anything wrong about that. Does that mean I get to call you sweetie now?”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Well... not if we’re in public, at least.”

“I think I can do that. I think. Maybe. We shall see.”

“Aang, I need you to promis-mmph!”

As long as he drew breath, Aang knew he would not break a promise, especially not to Mai. He knew, with all his heart. 

“I know. I promise. You can and should slap me if I break that promise, alright? Or any other, for that matter.”

“Fine. I accept your promise. You know just how much of a mess you will cause with this, right? If we go public, that is.”

“Is it wrong that I want the world to know I’m blessed with the most amazing girlfriend ever?”

Girlfriend. It felt so right for him to say that. So very right, so much that he didn’t care for the consequences of it, not a single bit.

“No, it’s not wrong. It’s just that... everyone else might have just a tiny issue with us, you know?”

“Let them. It’s just you and me, Mai. I don’t think anything else matters. Not to me, at least.”

“The tabloids will have a field day when they catch us though. I’d rather die than have to deal with those.”

Oh, right, tabloids. The “wonderful” thing about the Fire Nation was its robust tabloids. Aang wished he could just Avatar State them all into oblivion, but that was far out of bounds for his job. Though he knew Avatar Kyoshi would definitely curbstomp every single tabloid into smithereens though if he let her have the reins a little.

“I’ll handle the tabloids. Don’t you worry.”

“How? I know them. I know how far they have gone before.”

“Oh, I think just a small appearance from Avatar Kyoshi will keep them away well enough, Mai. I’m sure she won’t mind defending her girl.”

“Her... her girl?”

“Yeah, Kyoshi’s been cheering you on ever since the night we met. Something something badass Fire Nation ladies and all that.”

“Wow... um... thanks, Avatar Kyoshi?”

Aang heard a distinct “no problem!” emanate from in the Spirit World. He didn’t need to guess where that came from.

“She says ‘no problem’! So yeah, Avatar Kyoshi loves you and your badassery.”

“I’ll file that under things I need to get used to as the Avatar’s girlfriend.”

The Avatar’s girlfriend. It felt so very wonderful to hear those words from Mai. Though, as for the mess they would cause, Aang dared not venture to guess the magnitude of it. Damn it all though. He would not give up Mai for the world. 

“There’s a lot I’ll have to tell you. Avataring isn’t, well... it’s a bit of a burden, I’ll say that.”

“Whatever happens, whatever issues we have, promise me that we will always talk it out, alright? Promise me, Aang.”

To Aang, Mai’s straightforward request was relieving, in a way. He had listened to many a tale of a relationship broken from a refusal to talk. He would have asked her the same, but Mai did that first. A very good sign.

“I can do that. I’ll add one thing to that though. No matter how angry we get about something, we won’t take it out on each other. Can we do that?”

“I will promise you that. Good thing you really make it hard for me to be angry at you, you know that?”

“Must be the telepathy, my lady. It works in mysterious ways.”

Aang noticed Mai had a very distinct combination of a frown and a smile on her face. Spirits, she’s adorable like that, he thought. Such cuteness should be illegal.

“We have an agreement then. I really, really want us to... to be a thing, you know. And I hope you do as well.”

“I really do, Mai. I really, really do, from the bottom of my heart.”

The smile that his words brought to Mai was bright enough to blind him, Aang thought. Her beauty shines when she’s allowed to relax, it seems. Aang made a mental note to always keep her relaxed, if not just for how cute she was when that happened.

“Permission to say ‘I love you’, Ma’am?”

“Permission granted, Avatar Aang.”

“I love you, Mai. I really, really do.”

The kiss that followed felt very much like their first. Electrifying, yet so very calming at the same time. Everything just felt... right. For just this moment, everything fell into place. 

“I love you too. You know, you’re halfway through your redemption now. Good job.”

“Only half?”

“Only half. Pray I do not alter it any further.”

“Yes Ma’am!”

The comfortable, and very, very loving silence that followed was something Aang wished could continue forever. Just him, Mai, and that complete, fulfilling sense of calm. 

The spirits laughed at his wish, as they usually did.

A phone rang. His own phone rang. Not many people even have his contact, meaning this had to be important. Second, is that he recognised the ringtone. What the hell does Zuko want with him?

“I’ll get that phone. Zuko’s calling. I’ll be back in just a minute.”

Mai seemed to have a distinct “oh shit!” moment on her face. Calls from the Fire Lord were not to be ignored.

Quickly hopping out of bed, Aang picked up his phone, and readied himself for whatever business it would be this time.

“Morning, Zuko! What can I do for you today?”

“Aang, I need you to check outside the front door of wherever the hell you’re staying right now.”

Oh fuck. Zuko did not do ominous threats, not as a general rule. Whatever this is, uh oh.

“Zuko? What’s this about? Am... am I being targeted by... by terrorists? Or something?”

“Worse. You are being, or will be targeted by... tabloids.”

“Wait... wait what?” As he checked Mai’s front door for any lurking paparazzi, Aang wondered whether there was another reason Zuko wanted to call him. “Is this... is this a joke? Zuko, I’m always mobbed by the tabloids, you know that.”

“Well, however many were mobbing you before, expect that number to explode. Where are you? I know you’re not at the palace, I’ve checked it all over myself.”

“I... I met this girl the other night... at the opera. We’re... we’re a thing now, I guess. Boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Well, that explains the paparazzi’s excitement. It seems that... at least one of them spotted you in whatever area you were in this morning, and the gossip’s been running. I’ve only just heard the rumours now. Make sure you tell her the news too.”

“I will. We were hoping they wouldn’t notice just yet. I’ll tell her right now actually.”

“Keep her safe, Aang. Whoever she is, she’s a lucky woman. Anyways, I’ll keep an eye on reports and all that but the best you can do is be very, very discreet in the next few hours.”

“Great. Thanks. Say hi to Uncle Iroh for me!”

“I will. See you around.”

Aang let out a rather deep sigh. He strongly suspected it was audible to Mai, even from across her house.

“Aang? What’s wrong?” He was right. It was very much audible. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He made his way back to the bedroom. “Nothing too bad, at least.”

“Well? What did our illustrious Fire Lord tell you? That is, if I’m even allowed to hear it.”

“Actually, he called because of you. Or rather, you and me.”

“He... he what? Why?”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s not angry at either of us. Zuko called to let me know we might be in for a bit of trouble with the paparazzi later. It seems... some of them recognised me when I went out for those groceries. I’m... I’m sorry for the mess that I’m about to cause.”

“Don’t you dare apologise for that. It’s not your fault. We can deal with the paparazzi. Like you said, Avatar Kyoshi’s always up for some clobbering.”

Mai was right. Kyoshi did and could easily curbstomp the paparazzi. Though that would stamp out one mess and make quite a few more, he suspected.

“I think that would count as abusing my powers, Mai.”

“I was joking. Partially. You weren’t kidding when you said she would come to the rescue, right?”

“No, I was not. But let’s handle this ourselves before we call in the one-woman army.”

“So, what do we know about the paparazzi coming?”

“Well... Zuko says they only know I’m in the area, so... I don’t think they know exactly where I am. Yet.”

Aang just hoped they would get tired by the end of the day or something. Though, he also knew just how... dedicated they could be to getting a juicy piece of gossip.

“Well... do you have a way to get out without being noticed?”

“I don’t exactly bring an entire wardrobe with me, Mai. The robes are usually all I have.”

“Oh, that reminds me. You forgot something here the other night.”

Aang watched as Mai pulled out a very familiar tuxedo jacket from her wardrobe. He had indeed forgotten that, yes. That was the reason why he showed up to Caldera Hall in his robes after all.

“I don’t think those will help. A tux over monk robes would just make me stick out. Even more than I do already.”

“Then... do you really need to leave, Aang? You know you can stay here until it’s night-time or something when they can’t see you flying.”

Aang wished he could do that. He wished it very much to be true. But, as Avatar, he could not simply disappear for a day. And he would rather not leave Appa alone for too long. The sky bison was his companion, after all.

“I really wish I could. But... I do have to make it back to the palace. Avatar duties, and a sky bison, you know? Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Aang. Go care for your sky bison. I’ll still be here, what with the paparazzi and all.”

“Doesn’t make being away from you any easier though.”

He placed a brief kiss on Mai’s cheek. Her smile afterwards calmed his nerves more than any tea or meditation could. Her presence was addicting, that he now knew.

“Oh, by the way, Mai, one last thing before I go. Here’s my number. If you need to call me about anything.”

“Got it. I’ll hold the fort while you’re gone, alright? Don’t be too long though, Aang.”

“If this turns out to be even bigger a mess, I can’t make any promises.”

“Promise me, Aang. Promise me.”

“I’ll be back in no more than a day. Promise.”

“That’s better. Now go. And be careful.”

Another brief kiss, this time initiated by Mai, helped steel Aang for his escape. He could get used to more of those kisses during a crisis. Not that he wanted more crises to occur to them. That would not be very nice. Not for Mai, not for him.

A tense few minutes of surveying Mai’s front yard followed their kiss, and much to Aang’s surprise he could not see a single soul. There didn’t seem to even be any hidden either, that he could tell. A quiet day in the neighbourhood.

He decided to risk it. Creeping his way out of the front door, he breezed through the streets in hopes that his speed would cover up any appearance. So far, so good.

By now he had made a safe distance away from Mai’s house, and as such, being seen would no longer be too much of an issue. He took out his trusty glider, and soon enough was soaring in the air. Destination? The Royal Palace. Perhaps him making an obvious flight over the city would draw the press’s attention away from Mai?

Landing in the Royal Palace would be the easy task for him. The difficult one would be to find Zuko. And the first order of business? He needed to check on just how much of a mess he had just made for Mai.

Thankfully, it seemed Zuko found him first, seeing as the Fire Lord was running straight towards him. In full regalia, too. Oh dear.

“Aang! There you are! Did you get here without being seen?”

“Zuko, you know that’s impossible. I just did my best to be seen far away from Mai’s house. Have there been any more rumours?”

“Her name’s Mai, then? I feel like I’ve heard that name before. And no, no reports. None so far, but your little flight over here might change things.”

Aang just hoped the situation would change for the better. He was not one for a press mess and Mai certainly wasn’t either.

“Well, let’s just hope it boils over. Though we both know that can’t happen.”

“No, no it can’t. I’ll keep an eye on things for now. If it does get worse for you two, do you have any ideas on how to fix things?”

“Well... I was thinking of having Avatar Kyoshi go ‘convince’ the paparazzi to shove off.”

The glare he got from Zuko was priceless. Absolutely priceless.

“I meant serious answers, Aang.”

‘I’m not kidding! Kyoshi’s hell-bent on doing that if things get worse. In any case, I’m not sure what we would do other than have Kyoshi do her thing.”

“Let’s not go there just yet then. But start thinking about plans, in case.”

“I will. I gotta go see Appa now. See you around?”

“Say hi to Appa for me.”

“Will do, Sifu Hotman!”

The sheer amount of disappointment in Zuko’s sigh could power the Fire Nation for a month, Aang thought.

On his way to Appa, Aang made a short detour when he passed near the kitchens. Not a bad idea to make up for his disappearance last night with an apple, eh? 

Finding his ten-ton bison wasn’t very difficult. Apologising to him might be. And it seemed Appa noticed he was near too. Aang held out the apple and hoped for the best. Thankfully, the bison gobbled up his gift with glee.

“Hey, bud. Sorry about last night.”

All he got was a disappointed grumble. The sass. Damn his ten-ton sass.

“I know. I know. I told you I would be back in a few hours.”

Another grumble.

“I’m sorry, Appa. I got side-tracked. Mai was there, you know.”

Was that... a curious hum from Appa? 

“She was there, I know! What a coincidence! Yeah, she slapped me though. Also gave me a heart attack. Or two. Might have to check.”

Appa was laughing. He was mocking him, that Aang knew for certain. There was a lot of sass packed into just that one sky bison.

“Hey! I mean... it kinda was my fault though. I did lie to her about who I am. That’s not very nice, don’t you think?”

There was a distinct “told you so” in Appa’s tone. Again, with the sass!

“Don’t worry, we... we made up.”

And out, Aang thought. And a lot more.

Appa’s response could easily be considered a sky bison “whatever”. 

“Anyways, sorry for leaving you here alone, bud. I promise it won’t happen again.”

A very slobbery lick from Appa meant Aang was in the animal’s good graces again. Phew.

“Hey, maybe you’ll get to meet her today! We’re in a bit of a pickle right now, but who knows?”

Appa gave an approving grumble. Aang wondered just how their meeting would go. 

Aang’s ringing phone interrupted his little conversation. It was Mai. Uh oh.

“Aang? Are you there?”

Even through the distortion, Aang could hear the worried tone in Mai’s voice. That’s very not good.

“Yeah, I am. Are you OK? Did something happen?”

“Have you seen the news? It’s... not good. Very not good.”

“No, I was talking to Appa just now. Why?”

“Well, if the paparazzi didn’t know whether you were in my neighbourhood before, they do now.”

“What? Are they at your house?”

“No. Not yet, I mean. They’re all over the place now. Some hidden, but some out in the open. They know you were here. How? I have no idea.”

Well, that’s not good. Not good at all, Aang thought. It would be a matter of time before one neighbour could rat him and Mai out, that was certain.

“What are they doing now?”

“Most are prowling the area. Looking for signs of you. Or maybe hoping you’d appear. Lots of cars riding around the neighbourhood, just searching for you.”

Good thing he left zero traces when he made his flight from her house then. Still, this news was very unfortunate.

“Do you think you’ll be alright, Mai? You might not be able to leave the house for some time if they keep at it.”

“I probably would be. But you know how long they can stake out for a scoop. It might be days, or weeks even.”

Aang really hoped he didn’t cause Mai to be cooped up inside for weeks because of his own mistake. 

“Yeah, it’s... it’s not good at all. What alternatives do you have?”

“All of them involve staying here and being besieged, or disguising and getting out, so not many alternatives, no. Well, and another option, but that one’s...”

“What, Mai?” How bad could that option be? “Anything goes right now, so shoot.”

“It’s nothing. Not an option to consider right now, Aang.”

“Mai, we need all the solutions we can get right now.”

“Well... there’s really only one way we can get rid of the gossiping.”

Uh oh. Aang had an idea of what Mai was about to say.

“You’re suggesting that we go public soon.”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be a mess if we do. But it’s still a mess if we don’t though.”

“I know. Are... are you up for it? We both know just how much of a storm this is gonna cause.”

“Aang, it’s really our only solution right now. That or we escape to some remote corner of the world for the rest of our days.”

That wasn’t too bad an idea. If only they could do that indeed.

“I wouldn’t mind becoming a hermit. If you’re there though. You could become part of the Air Nomads! I’d love for you to meet my mentor Monk Gyatso!”

“I wish we could do that, Aang. I really do. But my family would notice my disappearance. They’ll make a fuss eventually. And the world needs its Avatar.”

Again, this was when Aang wished he didn’t have any of that power and responsibility attached to him.

“I know. But it’s still a nice option to consider though. Lady Mai, of the Air Nation! Plus, you’ll find out how we make our robes so soft! Isn’t that what you wanted to know?”

A pause from Mai suggested she was seriously considering it. Aang had half a mind thinking he really should just be packing his things right now to make his immediate escape with Mai.

“Doesn’t sound too bad, Aang. But we know that can’t happen. I’ll still find out the secret to your robes, Aang. I have my ways.”

“I don’t doubt that at all, my lady. Not at all. Now, as for going public, do you think we need to right now?”

“If we want to stop the rumours and gossiping where it is right now, then yes. Either way they’ll find out soon enough from their guessing, I think.”

“I guess. How long do you think it would take them?”

Spirits, why does being the Avatar have to be so... messy?

“All it took for them to find my neighbourhood is a few hours and a hint of you being there, so not long. Maybe a day? Two? A bit less if the neighbours have ratted us out yet.”

“Good point. Should we wait then?”

“Aang, if there’s anything I know it’s never to underestimate how quick they can be. And sometimes... well, it’s better to control the spread of it.”

Uh oh. 

“How would you let the press know then?”

“Well... are you up for another coffee date?”

“Always, Mai. Why?”

“There’s this nice café that’s right in the busiest part of the city. They have some terrace seating, so we’ll be perfectly visible too.”

Well, at least they wouldn’t have to hold a press conference of any sort, Aang thought. Those... he would not dare venture to do.

“I’m up for that coffee then. Actually, do they have hot chocolate? Hot chocolate is better. Thousands of times better.”

“Aang, it’s a trendy Caldera Centre café, of course they have hot chocolate.”

At least this solution of theirs would have hot chocolate included then. A small ray of chocolate-y sunshine in this giant mess they had to fix. And fix soon, too.

“Café date it is. Our first official date! Do you want me to get there right now, Mai?”

“Not right now, no. How about some time later in the afternoon? 3-4ish? You get there, order something, make yourself visible, and then I join in. Or the other way around, I don’t mind.”

Well, it seems they are truly doing this, Aang thought. 

“I think I’ll get there first. Just to bring the attention. Is it normally busy, this café?”

“Surprisingly, no. The prices usually keep away most people.”

Oh great, it’s one of THOSE cafés, Aang realised. Ones where one really could not enjoy any item because one’s brain is always calculating whether it was the cost. Aang didn’t mind that, but still.

“Right. Fancy expensive café for the fanciest of fancy ladies. Got it.”

Aang could hear a huff of indignation from Mai, even though the phone’s distortion. 

“Is there anything in particular you want me to get you, Mai?”

“Just a latte. And a croissant. The ones with chocolate in them. Those are so worth the price.”

Aang made a mental note to make Mai some croissants later when he gets the chance to cook again. He had no doubt he could do the same, at a tenth of whatever the price would be.

“Right. We meet there at three then?”

“Sounds good. Text me when you arrive so I can make my way there from here. I’ll send you the address of it too.”

“Great! See you then.”

As Mai hung up on him, Aang sighed in relief, and in preparation of what is to come. This would cause a scandal, that’s for sure. An Avatar needed to stay impartial in all things, as a general rule. Him having a distinct Fire Nation influence now with Mai by his side? The politics alone would cause him a few headaches, at least.

But that was for later. Right now, he had a date to prepare for. This time, he needed to be as Avatar-y as possible. First, he had to notify Zuko, just so the Fire Lord wouldn’t explode in shock when he gets another report in from his staff that the Avatar is being followed in public again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, lots of mess-causing! Comments, as always, are welcomed with open arms.


	4. Making a Spectacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation has a minor stroke from Mai and Aang's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy here we go! Another addition to the MCU, and as always, with the ideas coming from LittleQueenTrashMouth, who has been a constant presence in this story from the very beginning. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luckily, Zuko was in his study. 

“Hey Zuko? We have a plan.”

“For the paparazzi thing, Aang? I thought you would just wait it out or something.”

“Well... change of plans. It seems they know where I was. At least they know the neighbourhood where Mai lives. It won’t be long before... before they...”

“Before they find out exactly where you were, yeah. So, what’s the solution?”

“We’re going to go on a date. In public.”

“Not the worst way to reveal that you two are dating. Aang. Though... there’s just one thing.”

“What? What thing?”

“I’d say about a third of the Fire Nation’s women would be heartbroken at the news. That’s fine, but there will be the crazies who will target Mai. You may want to have her get a security detail after the announcement, Aang.”

“I think I’ll be her security detail. I’m probably the only one she can trust with this stuff right now.”

“She must be a hell of a girl, this Mai.”

“She is. Absolutely amazing woman.”

“How did you two meet? You said she was at the opera?”

“Yeah... she was. Met her on the balcony. She was really bored, I was as well, and things went on from there. We kinda... snuck out of the opera and walked around the city instead.”

“Well, you did what I wish I could do at the opera then. The sneaking out bits especially. I want to get rid of the gala thing itself but it’s too much of a hassle.”

“Zuko, you’re the Fire Lord. You could easily do that.”

“I could. So anyways, keep her safe after this, Aang. The mess will get a lot bigger when you do but it will also stop once the papers move on to the next scoop.”

“That’s the hope. I must get to that café at three. Seems almost about time now, I think.”

“Better get going then, Aang. I’ll see you around.”

“Seeya!”

Getting the address from his phone, Aang quickly made his way to the palace gardens, and flew off. No better way to establish his identity than to fly to the café, really. 

Aang made sure he sent an “on my way” text to Mai. This scene of theirs needed to be played like clockwork to have the right effect.

It wasn’t long before Aang found his target. Mai was right. The café’s trendy vibe could be felt for miles, he thought. Overpriced, pretentious, and so very “trendy”, something all the rich kids are clamouring for. Though, it had its purposes for today. He braced himself for the exorbitant prices as he landed. Oh dear, here we go.

Aang could tell he had gotten just a few eyes glued on him when he landed. After all, he’s normally the only airbender that came to mind for most of the Fire Nation. Time to put on a show then.

The café, as Mai had said, was practically empty from what he could see. It exuded nouveau riche energy from the signage to the ambience, and spirits, to the prices. 20 yuan for a croissant?! And a latte at half that? Screw the trendy atmosphere, the food better be beyond heavenly to even be worth it!

“Avatar Aang?” The cashier seemed surprised, perhaps, that the Avatar himself would make an appearance at her shop. “Are... are you... him?”

“The one and only!” Aang made sure to do his classic airbending trick. If it worked on Kyoshi Island, it would work here. “How are you today?”

“I’m... I’m good, my lord.” 

Aang found this new title rather funny, considering he had zero titles and honours at all in the Fire Nation.

“Please, it’s just Avatar Aang. I’m not a lord of anything.”

“Yes, of course... Avatar. Wh-what can we get you?”

“For now, I think just a latte, one hot chocolate and two croissants. The ones with chocolate. That’s about it.”

“Latte, hot chocolate, and two chocolate croissants. Are you gonna eat in or have it to go?”

“Oh, I think I’ll have it here. The terrace tables seem nice.”

“Best in the city, my lor-I mean Avatar Aang.”

Aang scoffed internally as he paid and tried his best not to look at the sum. This was necessary, this was necessary, this was necessary... He would have to teach Mai how to make croissants now, seeing as these were sure as hell nowhere near the price they commanded.

The cashier was right, the terrace wasn’t too bad at all. A nice view of the cityscape, but not so high that he himself would be invisible. Just perfect for unscrupulous photographers with good zoom lenses, he thought. Naturally, he made sure to choose a table right at the terrace’s edge. Visibility was key in this case.

His phone buzzed, and an “almost there” message from Mai reassured him. The plan, whatever it would be, was now in motion. Whatever could happen will be messy, that’s without a doubt. But it would be a mess that stops even more messes from happening, and that’s even better.

“Here’s your drinks, and your croissants, Avatar Aang.” The same cashier brought forth a tray of the (very overpriced) items. “Is this all for you or...?”

“Oh, I’m waiting for someone. She... she should be here in a bit.”

“Oh... okay. Enjoy!”

The cashier left rather quickly for Aang’s estimate. He filed that under interesting things to keep in mind.

It wasn’t long before he saw Mai walk out onto the terrace. His first thought was to run straight over and give her a massive hug. His second thought was that he really should do that. And his third thought, was that he wasn’t doing it quickly enough as he ran.

“Mai!”

“Hi, Aang-oop!” Aang almost body-slammed Mai at his speeds, but he turned that into a whirlwind hug. Seeing as Mai had a smile on her face, and not the diplomat one, Aang did alright. 

“Aang, we’re in public!”

“Oh, right, my lady, would you like me to seal it with a kiss then? For the paparazzi?”

“Aang, we don’t need to be overacting this. They can’t really hear us anyways.”

“Am I still allowed to kiss you?”

“You are.”

Kisses with Mai were good enough to grant him eternal life, Aang thought. He could get used to his life having more of those in it. 

“So... would you like to try the croissants? They’re hot and fresh. Or they should be, considering the price.”

“Lead the way, Avatar Aang.”

They quickly sat down at their table, and Aang took a bite out of his croissant. His verdict: nowhere good enough to be so damned expensive. Looking to Mai, he found her to be enjoying hers a lot.

“These things are delicious, Aang. I could go for a dozen. Or more. Way more.”

“They’re 20 yuan each, Mai.”

“So? They’re delicious!”

Aang was hell-bent now on giving Mai a lesson. In baking croissants, that is. Perhaps it was just him, but anything he made was more delicious than a store-bought version. Maybe it was the added effort, but for 20 yuan he could make far better a croissant than this.

“I guess that means I have to show you how to make these now. For a tenth of the price, Mai. And way better quality too.”

“I’d like to see you try, Aang. These are amazing. Period.”

“We’ll see about that, my lady.”

Aang made a quick scan of their surroundings and noticed that there were just a few more camera lenses than usual. This was good. Their stunt’s working.

“You know, Aang, when on a date, it’s polite to pay attention to your partner. What are you looking at?”

“Just looking around. Your idea’s working as planned. The cameras are fixed on us.”

“Good. Let’s make sure they know it’s a date then.”

Their first date. Ever. Officially. As a couple. Aang was not yet used to that. Their relationship was very much a whirlwind romance. Seeing as it was a date, he thought he would make good use of it. For one, neither of them knew too much about the other. Aang needed to fix that, and quickly.

“Quick question, Mai.” Before anything else, Aang needed to know just one thing. “How do you run so quickly?”

His question seemed to surprise Mai.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when we had our little race the other day at the opera, you were… beating me at it! Soundly! In heels! Heels! How?”

“Let’s just say I had some practise. Actually, a lot of it.”

“Were you part of a track team or something?”

“Exactly that, yeah. I did pretty good, too, until… well, my family put an end to it.”

Aang noticed a look of sadness on Mai’s face as she spoke of her family. She did not enjoy mentioning them, that was clear.

“You don’t like your family, do you?”

“No, no I do not. Almost everything I put my mind to, they put a stop to it. Well, anything that goes against what they want me to be, I mean.”

“That… that sucks. Are they at least… loving in some way?”

“Loving? Only in the rare occasion where I do something they want. Or when I have something they need. Like when I agreed to go to the opera. Otherwise, they don’t really exist, you know.”

Spirits, they sounded like the worst sort of parents. Right above malignantly abusive. 

“That sounds difficult. Absent and stifling parents. How… how do you deal with them?”

“I don’t, Aang. Not when I can do my best not to. The opera thing and the concert… that’s them pulling on my family duties string. I can’t get away from that.”

“Well, I’m glad you did go to the opera though. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have met you.”

The slight smile on Mai’s face warmed Aang’s spirits. He really was powerless in her hands. 

“You did offset a terrible evening, yes. But when my family hears of us as a thing, well… expect a hell of a lot more opera invitations coming your way. I will kill you if you drag me along to even one of those, Aang.”

“Don’t worry, I trash almost every invitation I get anyways. The opera, that’s a favour I owed Zuko, and the concert was… well, they said ‘charity’ on the invitation and I couldn’t help myself. But I promise. No dragging you along.”

“Good. Oh, and you’ll probably get a few more things once they know about us.”

“Oh?” Hopefully, her family wasn’t too insane on the gifts end. “Such as?”

“Well… if you get a monogrammed family sealed envelope you really should trash it, Aang.”

“What will be in it?”

“Wedding invitations. Just so the groom can approve.”

The surprise from this almost made Aang do a spit-take with his latte. Wedding invitations? This early? Mai’s family seemed crazy before, but they were definitely insane now.

“What? You’re… you’re not kidding, are you?”

“Absolutely not. Believe me, they’ve had those pre-written ever since I was born. Just need to paste in the unlucky groom and there’s that. Just happens that this unlucky groom is now the Avatar. An honour for the family, one might say.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t mind being the groom if you’re with me, Mai.”

It was now that Aang realised the implications of what he had said. His ears, well… they went redder than a tomato when he blushed.

“Aang, I don’t think either of us will be thinking of that. Not yet, at least.”

Funny enough, Mai had her own blush now. Equally red, too. Was… was she thinking about the same thing too? It was early days yet for them, but… perhaps?

“It’s fine, I’ll be on the lookout for one of those envelopes.”

“Yeah, not a bad idea. Might want to burn them too, just so no one else gets their hands on them.”

“Sheesh, your parents sound like dictators. They really do.”

“There’s a reason I’ve practically exiled myself from them, Aang. I bet they’re hoping I’ll fail where I am in a day or two and come back crying to them, so I’m not gonna give them that satisfaction. Not gonna be their obedient daughter anytime soon.”

Aang couldn’t help himself as he smiled. Mai’s sheer perseverance, now that was truly admirable. 

“Engineering wasn’t something they wanted for you, was it?”

“It goes right in the face of their quiet, well-mannered, and perfectly behaved daughter ideal, yeah. I took that personally, as you can tell. I haven’t failed yet. And I hope I won’t.”

“I think you’ll succeed, Mai, if you haven’t already.”

“How very flattering, Avatar Aang.”

“I’m serious. Heck, you could probably do my job far better than I can!”

“And what exactly do you do, Aang? Other than show up at fancy events to leave halfway, and running into me?”

“Are you sure you want to know? It’s nothing about top-secret info or anything, it’s just a lot of boring stuff. A lot. Like a lot a lot. I don’t wanna kill you from boredom, Mai.”

He wasn’t lying either. He didn’t even have an exact job as the Avatar. There were the odd occasions when he could actually help people, or be the mediator in a major global crisis, yes, but other than that, Avataring ends up being just a bit of showing up here and there, smiling and waving to the press, and not much else.

“Come on, there’s gotta be something interesting in being the Avatar.”

“There really isn’t. The Avatar just gets dragged along here and there to whatever place is having trouble, and I do my best to fix it. Actually helping to fix things is a tiny part of it though.”

“Based on the news reports everyone reads about you, that seems a bit strange, Aang.”

“Well Mai, take it from the Avatar himself. Most of it’s exactly as boring as could be. I usually show up at fancy events, try and influence the movers and shakers a little, and end up leaving silently halfway to give Appa an apple if I can so I can at least make someone’s night better.”

“You did make my night a lot better when we were at the opera, though. So you at least did something good there.”

“That was Aang’s doing, Mai. The Avatar’s job is just to show up and smile.”

“So what does Aang do, then?”

“Deliver babies.”

“What?!” It looked to Aang as though Mai had done a spit-take. Which was fair, considering what he’d just revealed. “Very funny, now pull my other leg.”

“I’m not kidding!” 

“Sure you are. Have I made some grave mistake by not referring to you as Doctor Aang?”

“Well, I’m not offended by it or anything but… that is my title. One of my titles, I mean.”

Aang shuddered to consider just how many titles he had received just because he happened to have been born the Avatar. Too many. His medical training was the only thing he could truly be proud of though. The rest was pure luck.

“So you’re… an actual doctor? How is it that only now do you tell me?”

“It never came up before. Besides, I don’t have much time to go play doctor. Avataring comes first.”

“I still don’t believe it. All on top of your duties?”

“You have your role-breaking job and I have mine, Mai. Like I said, I want Aang to be something other than ‘man lucky enough to be born as the Avatar’, I really do. And so, Doctor Aang, M.D., OB/GYN. It helps to have medical skills in the field. For some reason, babies keep making their appearance at moments of crisis, so I decided to do what I can to help.”

The look on Mai’s face would suggest she was processing it all. He could almost see the gears turning behind her eyes. An understandable response, to an outlandish revelation.

“So… you’re the Avatar, on top of which you’re a doctor?”

“I’m a doctor, on top of which I am the Avatar, Mai. Slight difference. One’s from effort and the other’s from pure luck.”

Mai gave a slight nod to his response. Aang would almost notice it to be one of… understanding, perhaps?

“I know how you feel, Aang. The news won’t care though, they just need the Avatar and his Lady. Expect that to be on TV for weeks.”

“I prefer the Lady and her Avatar. Slight difference.”

“You know, I think I’ll be Public Enemy No. 1 after this for stealing the Avatar’s heart.”

“The Avatar consents to this so-called theft, my lady. There is no crime here for you to be guilty of.”

“How very re-assuring, Aang.”

“Hey, I’m not kidding! I’m… I’m really glad that I met you that night, and everything that’s happened since then… and as for what’s about to happen… as long as you’re with me, I think things will be OK.”

He really wasn’t kidding either. Sure, he really hadn’t known Mai for more than a few days, but there was something in their relationship that made her… irreplaceable. Once he could imagine being alone, but now he couldn’t imagine life without her. He could only hope she felt the same way. The blush on her face would suggest so, much to his joy.

“I love you too, Aang. Whatever happens, I just need you by my side. Is that OK with you?”

So she did think so! Aang jumped for joy (well, at least on the inside), and couldn’t help but give his brightest smile.

“Anything and everything for you, Mai.”

“Very good. Do you think we still need to drag Kyoshi out for this when it gets messy?”

A distinct “let me at ‘em!” coming from the Spirit World would suggest Kyoshi was still completely willing to defend her girl. If anything, she seemed even more eager to come to their rescue after learning more about Mai.

“Depends. Appa’s usually enough of a deterrent for a lot of people. She’s still up for it though!”

“Kyoshi’s gonna be our last resort then. If things get messier.”

“Oh no, the last resort’s the Avatar State. And I’m not using that unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless there’s mortal danger, Mai. Not unless it’s absolutely necessary. The Avatar State is not to be misused. All Avatars have it under control, of course, but it also tends to be a bit too much a spectacle.”

“How bad is it, Aang?”

“When I was learning to master it, I do think I destroyed a few wings in the Southern Air Temple. Turns out having a twelve-year-old try to master the full power of a primordial spirit and ten thousand years of experience doesn’t work the first time.”

He wasn’t exaggerating about his destructive power either. Thank the spirits that the monks were all OK with the destruction when they first tried helping him into that state. That, and for Gyatso always bringing him a fruit pie when he didn’t quite get the control right.

“Is it… is the Avatar State still dangerous now?”

The slight fear in Mai’s eyes saddened Aang to no end. If there was one thing he didn’t want her to feel, it was fear. Especially fear of him, and the powers he could bring forth.

“It’s a defence mechanism, Mai, and it can be controlled. One of the things I can do, is make sure it doesn’t hurt you. Not while I’m here, I promise.”

The small, relaxed smile Mai gave him in return was a relief. A massive, unbridled relief. 

“Love you too.”

“Of course, I don’t think we’ll be needing it anytime soon. Not unless you want me to drag you along to missions or anything?”

A bright look in Mai’s eyes suggested… oh dear. He should not have said that.

“Is that an invitation, Doctor Avatar Aang?”

“It’s not something I would recommend, my lady.”

“Why not? We’re a couple now, aren’t we? Can’t we do something together?”

“Well, we already have-“

“If you’re thinking of dragging me back to the Opera or Caldera Hall just because that’s where we met, I will personally let the Avatar Cycle take its next step right here and right now, Aang. It’s time the Water Tribes had their turn.”

“I-I-uh-uh-I’ll-I’ll—fine. You know this is gonna mean I’ll probably drop in on you middle of the week or something for this mission or that, right? Might even be a midnight call.”

“I don’t mind. I’m free all the time.”

“Don’t you work? Like… engineering work sort of work?”

“Eloquently put, Aang. And yes, I do.”

“So how do you have time?”

“Engineer’s magic. No, really, I get sent projects which might be stuck, figure out directions the people responsible could explore, and send it back to the firm. They keep me around for exactly that.”

“Makes sense. Sounds a lot like Avataring, you know. Minus the flying.”

“Showoff.”

“I did say you’re invited along, Mai.”

“Good. That way I can postpone the Avatar Cycle’s progression. For now.”

Aang would be lying if he said he wasn’t partly terrified of Mai in this form. Spirits, he could handle. Opponents, he could reason with or fight. But her… well, he wasn’t sure if he would survive in one piece. It only made him love her so much more, simply for the strength she could command.

“If anything comes up on the Avatar’s schedule, my lady, you will be the first to know.”

Mai seemed to respond with a devious smile as she took a sip of her latte. 

“Anything in particular I should look forward to?”

“There’s a conference coming up of the Four Nations, so of course all of them have dragged me along. Zuko’s gonna be there, the Water Tribes will have a big delegation, all sorts. Wanna be my plus one, Mai?”

“Well, if that happens, my mother would be thrilled. Which is why you’ll have to drag me tooth and nail to that, Aang.”

“So, is that a yes? Assuming I can drag you all the way to Ba Sing Se?”

Aang doubted he could. Not without dying in the process, no.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Fine. Other than that conference, there’s nothing noteworthy coming up, Mai. Emergencies don’t really have a schedule.”

“Well, if one comes up, drag me along.”

“Even if I have to drop in at 2 in the morning?”

“Especially if you have to drop in at 2 in the morning. That’s when I’m actually awake.”

“Awesome! It might be a bit difficult if I’m halfway across the world to drag you over, but I’ll make it happen.”

“Good. Oh, do you want to get another hot chocolate or something? Or another croissant?”

It was now that Aang realised he and Mai had finished the food and drinks. That also brought back his mental note to make Mai some croissants later.

“Nah, not really, no. Probably because we might have to leave really soon.”

“Aang? What’s happening?”

“Our stunt worked. I think there’s a news crew here. A few, actually. Funny how just one date is so newsworthy.”

“That rather depends on who is on that date. Now that you’re here it’s international news, Aang.”

Aang sighed at that note. It was times like these he really hoped the two of them could just elude the public eye, but that would just be wishful thinking. 

“ You know Mai, I kinda just want to get it over with by this point.”

“What, our date? Not nice.”

Oops. The devilish smile from Mai suggested she knew what he tried to say, but still. Even as ambassador for all, he sucked at phrasing. Especially as ambassador, really.

“I-I-uh-you know what I meant, Mai.”

“I know. Best get your phrasing right when we give my mother a stroke.”

“Is that what today is for? Just so your mother freaks out?”

“Well, no, but she’s definitely gonna have a fit when she sees us on the news. Two birds with one stone, Aang.”

“Right then. Shall we, my lady?”

“Let us make our debut, Avatar Aang.”

Aang began making his way downstairs, with Mai at his side. It relieved him to no end to have her here, seeing as they were about to take a great plunge in life. He hoped it would prove to be the right choice. Then again, any choice with Mai in it would be the right choice. 

As the café entrance came into view, Aang realised their little date stunt today worked far better than expected. It must be a slow news day today, because he could see at least a dozen microphones just waiting. Just as he and Mai exited the café, the camera flashes began. Spirits, he’s about to go blind from them.

“Avatar Aang!”

“My lord Avatar!”

“Aang!”

“Avatar Aang!”

He could feel Mai’s grip on his elbow tighten as they faced the crowd. He did his best to comfort her by caressing her hand. Time to get it over with.

“Avatar Aang, are the rumours true?”

“Yes.”

“Will you introduce your new…”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is girlfriend.” Aang had no doubt the press had already done a full background check on Mai the moment they’d seen her. He looked to Mai and saw her give a slight nod. It was the sheer nervousness in her glance that he really did not want to notice. Being on the business end of a camera was not something she wanted. 

“Allow me to introduce my new girlfriend, Lady Mai of the Fire Nation.” 

It was tense as he said those words, and Aang could feel Mai tighten her hold on him. He did his best to lean onto her and provide some closeness. Only when he finished his sentence did she loosen her grip. A great weight had been taken off both their shoulders. As the cameras kept clicking and lights kept flashing, both Aang and Mai breathed a large sigh of relief as they revealed their relationship to the world.

In a stately country house, miles away from the Caldera, a certain family matriarch has a major stroke from seeing her daughter on television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a lot of messy stuff. Feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here we go writing again. I'll do my best to update sporadically as time goes on. Winter break is extra-long this year (thanks, university!) and so expect more updates then. That assumes I don't die in exams (also thanks, university!) and get the chance to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, suggestions, all are welcome!


End file.
